Seduciendo a Lucy
by Misuky-chan
Summary: Cuando el caliente hombre sensual acaricia íntimamente a Lucy dentro de sus sueños, termina resultando ser un verdadero hombre de carne y hueso en su cama, ¿será una locura a la luz de la luna o es que ella simplemente es una chica muy afortunada? Complete Summary Inside
1. Argumento

**Hola Chicos! Ésta es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail con mis personajes favoritos y es una adaptación de una novela que me encanta y tiene mucho erotismo y sexo explícito *.* Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene lemon y sexo explícito.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Al final les revelaré el/la autor **

* * *

**ARGUMENTO:**

Cuando el caliente hombre sensual acaricia íntimamente a **Lucy** dentro de sus sueños, termina resultando ser un verdadero hombre de carne y hueso en su cama, ¿será una locura a la luz de la luna o es que ella simplemente es una chica muy afortunada? ¿Debería sentirse ofendida de que este hombre sólo quiera una cabalgata a la luz de la luna con cualquier mujer disponible, o dejarlo tomarla mientras su corazón lo desee?

La mujer en los brazos de **Natsu** es diferente a cualquiera que él haya tenido antes. Seducir a Lucy en la sumisión se convierte en un erótico desafío que no puede resistir. Pero alguien más quiere a Lucy y eso no tiene nada que ver con el sexo.

¿Puede la lujuria ser amor? ¿Ella puede mantenerse fuera de problemas el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo?


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Oh, Dios, no pares… Por favor no pares… —Lucy Heartfilia gemía mientras apretaba la cabeza del hombre contra sus pechos. Su boca era tan caliente e insistente como sus labios chupando duro en sus pezones mientras sus dedos suavemente le acariciaban el clítoris. ¡Su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo! Lucy gritaba alto y abría sus piernas más ampliamente para acomodarlo. Cualquier cosa que este hombre quisiera la podría tener. Ella era total y completamente suya. Éste era un infierno de sueño y no había forma de que ella quisiera despertarse ahora y arruinarlo negándole el acceso.

A Natsu Dragneel le ocurría que la mujer contorsionándose ardiente y desnuda debajo de él no era quién él inicialmente pensó que era. Él pensaba, mientras trepaba por el enrejado y atravesaba la oscura ventana del dormitorio de la casa de Lissana Strauss, que encontraría a su antigua amante Lissana en esta cama. Eso era simplemente lógico. Después de todo, ésta era la casa de ella y él había trepado a través de la ventana de su dormitorio muchas noches antes para tener lo que llamaba una "cabalgata a la luz de luna". Pero esta vez era diferente. Dentro de las penumbras de la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de las ventanas, él supo que esas deliciosas y llenas curvas debajo de él no pertenecían a su ex amante. Intrigante…

Natsu debería haber sabido que las piernas entre las que él estaba no le pertenecían a Lissana. Pero estaba oscuro y él no había visto a Lissana por algún tiempo, por lo que terminó asumiendo que ella había ganado un poco de peso en algunas provocativas y sexys áreas. Natsu sabía que los cuerpos tenían el hábito de expandirse y contraerse. Y el cuerpo desnudo debajo de él era todo lo que un hombre podría querer… grandes y besables pechos, un húmedo y complaciente coño, y suaves y fuertes muslos que podrían atraer y sujetar a un hombre inmóvil mientras empujaba duro dentro de esta mujer. Así que mientras él había estado sorprendido y complacido por las generosas curvas que encontró en sus manos, no fue hasta que la mujer gimió en voz alta que él salió de su error. Sin embargo, animado por la respuesta de la mujer, Natsu no estaba inclinado a detenerse.

—Por favor… —La dura y larga polla que pulsaba contra la parte interior del muslo de Lucy era tan real y llena que ella la quería adentro suyo ahora. Si alguien la despertara de este sueño antes de que su amante soñado la folle, ella lo mataría. Estaba ardiendo por el deseo de este hombre.

—¿Por favor qué, bebé? —Natsu canturreó dulcemente mientras sus labios se deslizaban arriba de la suave piel de su cuello.

Lucy se estremeció en respuesta.

—Te quiero…

Natsu deslizó los dedos dentro de su vagina. Ella estaba húmeda y resbaladiza y más que lista para él. Quienquiera que fuera ella, él la quería ahora.

—¿Qué tanto me deseas adentro de ti?

—Realmente mucho… —Los dedos que suavemente empujaban adentro y afuera de su cuerpo se sentían tremendamente buenos y fantásticamente reales mientras ella ejercía presión sobre su mano, queriendo succionarlo adentro.

Natsu apenas podía ver a la mujer a la luz de la luna, pero la forma de sus hombros y pechos cuando ella se arqueó hacia él, ansiosa por su toque, cautivaron a Natsu. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó.

Cuando la lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca, Lucy gimió.

—El mejor beso que alguna vez… —Sus párpados se agitaron abriéndose para mirar a su amante soñado. Tenía que asegurarse de recordar a este hombre. En lugar de un amante de verdad en su vida, sólo este sueño la mantendría sexualmente satisfecha por días enteros. Cabello rosado, hombros anchos y… cuando sus ojos se abrieron completamente vio el brillo lujurioso en los de él. Esto parecía terriblemente real debido al sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos y a sus dedos moviéndose insistentemente dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no podría sentirse así en todos sus sueños? Espera un momento. ¿Debería estar sintiendo todo esto? ¿Su boca, sus manos, la polla contra su pierna? Era un sueño, ¿verdad? No podía ser algo más ¿no?

—Oh, bebé, tú eres algo diferente. —La boca de Natsu estaba otra vez succionando duro en su henchido pezón. La mano libre acariciaba su otro pecho y por abajo del abultamiento de sus caderas. Él deseaba deslizar su polla dentro del caliente núcleo de ella.

Lucy apoyó las manos sobre los hombros terriblemente reales de su hombre soñado. Cálidos, suaves, y fuertes. Pasó las manos hacia abajo por su pecho para sentir los latidos del corazón… ¿Latidos del corazón? ¿Sientes latidos del corazón en los sueños? Uh-oh… ¿Qué si…?

—No eres un sueño… —Eso fue tanto una declaración como una pregunta. Ella quería ser racional y lógica pero la intensa necesidad dolorosa entre sus piernas la hacía abrirse a sugerencias. Si él fuera un sueño entonces la pastilla para dormir que había tomado más temprano debería ser recetada a cada mujer en el planeta si un hombre como éste fuera a visitar sus sueños.

—Seré cualquier cosa que quieras. —Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó otra vez.

Ok, eso sonaba no sólo sexy y provocador, sino también muy parecido a la realidad. Lucy empujó contra su pecho, rompiendo el beso. Su mente daba vueltas. ¿Esto era un sueño o realidad? Si fuera un sueño no debería tener importancia que ella se permitiera soñar con hacer el amor. Si fuera la realidad entonces este hombre tenía un montón de explicaciones que dar y ella iba a estar más frustrada que el infierno.

—Dime lo que quieres, bebé. —La boca de Natsu volvió a sus pechos.

—Bien, más definitivamente para empezar, —Ella casi dijo. Cuándo él la chupaba de esa manera ella no podía pensar, especialmente cuando había una real, viva y terriblemente grande polla en contra del interior de su muslo. Lucy se pellizcó. Un repentino dolor, seguido por el horror y la vergüenza, salieron disparados a través de ella.

—¡Mierda, eres real! —Lucy gritó en voz alta mientras intentaba salir gateando por debajo del gran hombre desnudo—. ¡Deja de chuparme! —Ella le empujó la cabeza alejándolo de su pecho, rompiendo la succión de su boca. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Ella no era así. Bueno, no lo había sido por mucho tiempo y no iba a empezar con algún desconocido—. ¡Quítate de arriba mío!

Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella pensaba que él era un sueño. Comenzó a reírse mientras rodaba lejos de ella y se ponía de lado.

—¡No le veo la gracia! ¿Siempre deambulas desnudo dentro del dormitorio de una mujer desconocida e intentas tener sexo con ella? —Lucy deseaba haber tenido la sensatez de ponerse un camisón pero había estado tan caliente cuando se fue a la cama, y no había esperado que alguien irrumpiera adentro y comenzase a besar su cuerpo desnudo de esta manera.

—No hubo un "intento" en esto. Tú estabas dispuesta.

—¡Pensé que estaba soñando! —Bueno, no era realmente una gran defensa cuando ella lo había estado instando a tomarla.

—¿Así que eso hace una diferencia, ah? —Natsu se inclinó y suavemente le dio un golpecito a uno de sus rosados e hinchados pezones y la observó saltar.

—¡Para con eso! —Lucy abofeteó su mano alejándola. Se estiró por encima y encendió la luz del lado de la cama—. ¡Infierno ensangrentado! —La primera cosa en la que sus ojos se fijaron fue en la polla más grande que ella alguna vez había visto. Que él la deseaba no cabía ninguna duda. Estaba erecto y duro y listo para seguir. Se preguntaba cómo incluso lo acomodaría adentro suyo. No es que ella fuera a seguir. Ella no tenía sexo con cualquier hombre. Ésta era simplemente una de esas preguntas sobre la teoría de la relatividad que su maestro de matemáticas siempre le advertía que necesitaría contestar cuando se convirtiera en una adulta. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que su maestro se había estado refiriendo a situaciones como éstas? Maldita vergüenza, ella era mala en matemáticas. No es que su falta de habilidad matemática la pudiera haber detenido de experimentar la teoría de la relatividad con este hombre si ella quisiera. Y ella no quería… bueno, quería. Pero eso estaba mal. No es que esta Lucy Heartfilia hubiera hecho un hábito de siempre hacer lo correcto.

Lucy arrastró sus ojos desde su polla y subió por su cuerpo hacia los delgados abdominales y el tatuaje de apariencia céltica en su pecho. Bajo circunstancias diferentes ella se hubiera preguntado sobre ese tatuaje, pero el momento no invitaba a una charla general. Lo miró a la cara. Éste no era un chico bonito. Éste era un hombre con rasgos fuertemente tallados con una barbilla dominante, una ancha y sensual boca e inteligentes ojos verdes que la miraban divertidos.

—¡Esto no es gracioso! —Lucy miró buscando una sábana para cobijarse.

Natsu la observó forcejeando para conseguir frenéticamente algo para esconder su cuerpo desnudo. Él agarró la sábana de la cama y la tiró en el piso. Miró su cuerpo y sonrió.

—Tienes un cuerpo increíblemente follable y quiero deslizarme dentro y hacerte gritar cuando te corras, bebé.

—Yo… ¿qué? Tú ¿qué? —Lucy se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en su vida. Intentó incorporarse pero el hombre rápidamente movió su pierna para suavemente dejarla descansar sobre sus caderas, manteniéndola sujeta.

—No te deseo. —Bueno, lo hacía. Pero a su alter ego del sueño, al inofensivo con quien quería tener sexo en el sueño, no al real, grande y musculoso hombre que tenía los ojos trabados en los de ella y la miraba como si él supiera cada uno de sus pensamientos y deseos. Ella estaba bastante segura de que él sabía cómo cumplir con sus promesas. Algunos hombres simplemente se veían así mismos de esa manera. Lucy sabía que ella realmente debería estar luchando contra él, apartándolo a la fuerza y posiblemente gritándole insultos, pero había algo en él que le hacía querer empujarlo dentro suyo y envolverle las piernas alrededor de su cintura e instarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera con su cuerpo. Tal vez era el calor, o la pastilla para dormir, o que ella no había tenido alguien caliente y duro dentro suyo por mucho tiempo lo que le provocaba completa y absolutamente pensamientos de prostituta.

—Sí, lo haces. —Natsu deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, sintiendo los resbaladizos y húmedos pliegues. Él sintió su cuerpo tensarse y supo que la mujer de ojos azules con el pelo rubio liso y los labios suaves y besables le daría cabida—. Vamos, disfrutas de mi toque. Estás mojada para mí y yo te deseo.

—Yo no te deseo. —_Nop, eso no sonó más creíble que la primera vez. _

—Mentirosa, mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz… —Natsu le dijo suavemente mientras sus dedos húmedos volvieron otra vez a su clítoris.

—No llevo puesto ningún pantalón[1]. —_Y algo estaba más que definitivamente ardiendo. _

—Y me gusta ese hecho.

Lucy cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos. Ya era un poco tarde para eso dado que él había sentido y visto todo. Ella sabía que fácilmente podría apartarle la pierna lejos de la de ella pero había algo acerca de su piel en contra de la suya que se sentía tan bien. Y esa mano entre sus piernas estaba exterminando cualquier neurona de chica buena de su cerebro que ella hubiera tenido. Si sintiera alguna amenaza en absoluto era por su propio sentido común luchando en contra de su desesperada necesidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tentándote a una cabalgata a la luz de la luna. —Natsu acarició su clítoris lentamente.

Por la forma en que él dijo eso le hizo pensar que ésta no era una ocurrencia excepcional y que él no era algún pervertido trepándose por las ventanas de las mujeres desnudas. O era lo que ella esperaba, que no fuera un pervertido para así poder justificar la manera en que ella actuó y todavía quería actuar. Oh, los torturados pensamientos de la frustración sexual.

—¿Quién pensaste que era? —Lucy sabía que debería estar alarmada por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero era difícil estar alarmada cuándo algo se sentía tan bien y ella no quería que él se detuviera.

—Pensé que eras Lissana.

¿Él le hacía esto a su mejor amiga Lissana? Una parte de ella estaba horrorizada, la otra parte celosa y molesta de que Lissana nunca se lo haya contado. ¡Qué cosa para mantener en secreto con tu mejor amiga! Sintió los dedos lentamente moverse dentro de su cuerpo. Lucy cerró los ojos por un momento y dijo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento al Diablo por enviarle a este hombre y una a los ángeles para que le otorguen la fuerza para apartar a este hombre como cualquier chica buena haría. No es que ella fuera buena pero tenía pretensiones de serlo. Y, en este momento, el Diablo parecía tener la sartén por el mango. _Vamos Diablo. _

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Lissana? y quita los dedos fuera de mí. —Sólo la suave fricción de ellos dentro suyo mientras le acariciaba el clítoris la hacía desear agarrar su polla y ver simplemente qué tan viable era el sexo entre ellos. Estaba segura de que el calor y la talla de esto superaría a sus propios dedos cualquier día.

—Han pasado seis meses o así más o menos. —Los ojos de Natsu miraron fijamente a los de ella—. No voy a quitar los dedos porque eres preciosa y apretada, y estás mojada y me gusta estar dentro tuyo.

_¿Eso era un cumplido? Si era así ¿cómo se respondía? "¿Si es así entonces quédate adentro?" _

—Que estés adentro mío no es el punto.

—¿Cuál es?

Lucy podía sentir el caliente y duro punto de él en contra de su muslo. Alejó de un tirón la mano de entre sus piernas, sintiendo instantáneamente un extraño vacío. Sip, ella claramente estaba en el límite de ser una puta.

—Lissana ahora está comprometida. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera sido ella?

—Depende lo que ella quisiera que yo haga, bebé.

Lucy se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Nunca había conocido un hombre tan seguro y sexy antes. No se sentía ofendida, simplemente estaba aturdida, excitada y preguntándose acerca de tener una cabalgata a la luz de la luna con él.

—Eres un… —Se detuvo para buscar las palabras apropiadas para describir a este hombre extraño—. ¿Cuál es el equivalente masculino de prostituta?

—Gigoló. —Natsu le informó con una ahogada risa ronca.

—No, eso te hace sonar interesante y excitante pero no lo eres. —Ésta era una tremenda mentira, por supuesto, pero una mentira más a su lista no significaría mucho.

—¿No encuentras esto excitante? —Natsu pasó la mano hacia arriba del suave abultamiento de su cuerpo, sintiéndola temblar con su toque. Que ella no haya salido gritando despavoridamente del dormitorio lo percataba de que estaba tan excitada como él.

—No. —Otra mentira. Ella entonces supo que debería defender sus acciones por un buen rato si lograra llegar a las puertas del cielo. _Pues bien, has visto que él estaba allí y yo estaba allí, y simplemente parecía ser una buena idea en ese momento por lo que pensé ¿por qué no? _

Natsu sabía que ella estaba excitada. Podía sentirlo en su respuesta. Los labios podían mentir pero los cuerpos no.

—¿Por qué duermes desnuda? ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —¿Cómo podía ella estar avergonzada y excitada al mismo tiempo?

—Oh, pero lo va a ser. —Natsu rodó y se recostó dentro de la cuna de sus muslos—. Soy Natsu Dragneel.

—Bien, Natsu Dragneel, ¡aléjate de mí! —Lucy quedó inmovilizada en la cama debajo de él y le gustó. El sentido común le decía que gritara y luchara pero el sentido común apesta cuando tienes a un sexy hombre caliente entre tus piernas.

—No quieres decir eso. —Natsu agarró sus caderas y la tiró hacia adelante en contra de su polla.

—Pero lo hago. ¡Pesas una tonelada! —Y la mayor parte de ese peso estaba en la polla que infaliblemente se había situado por sí misma en la puerta de su coño, impacientemente esperando entrar.

—No luches contra esto. Me deseas. Estás mojada por quererlo. —Natsu colocó un húmedo y aspirado beso en su estómago. Sonrió cuando sintió el escalofrío que corrió a través de su cuerpo—. Dime tu nombre.

Lucy tuvo que contenerse de automáticamente cerrar las piernas alrededor del duro cuerpo masculino encima de ella. Se sentía extrañamente natural tener a este hombre tan cerca y caliente, tenerlo dentro suyo parecía una progresión lógica.

—¿Mi nombre realmente tiene importancia para ti?

—Sí. —Natsu murmuró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y lamía un tirante pezón rosado lentamente. "Importa mucho", estuvo a punto de decirle. Esto era diferente.

Lucy nunca había podido concentrarse cuando alguien tocaba sus pechos. Y la boca de este hombre la estaba volviendo salvaje.

—Lucy… —Ella rechifló suavemente, sus manos empujándole la cabeza para alejarlo de sus pechos.

Natsu miró a la mujer en sus brazos. Él vagamente recordó a Lissana mencionando a una "Lucy" pero nunca imaginó a una mujer como ésta y a ese nombre juntos.

—¿Qué tipo de nombre es Lucy? Suena como perteneciente a una tía solterona. —Natsu expresó con una sonrisa hacia ella.

Lucy lo apartó con fuerza otra vez. Este hombre era tan perturbadoramente sexy como irritantemente arrogante.

—Bueno, ¿qué tipo de nombre es "Natsu"? Suena como a un verbo[2]. —Su risa habría sido simpática si Lucy no se hubiera sentido tan desconcertada con todo lo que estaba sintiendo y percibiendo—. Ya sabes, como "rasguñarte al afeitarte"[3].

Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la nariz de Lucy juguetonamente.

—O salvado a último momento[4].

—O por qué no desapareces[5].

—Eres graciosa. —Natsu colocó suaves besos húmedos por debajo de las curvas de su cara.

—Sí y estoy segura de que dices eso a todas las mujeres disponibles que están situadas en la parte superior de tus esperanzas de poder follar. —Ella sintió su polla hacerse a un lado lentamente hacia atrás y adelante sobre la entrada de su vagina. Puro calor líquido atravesó corriendo su cuerpo—. Para con eso. —Lucy gimió.

—¿Con qué?

—Con esto. —Ella agarró su polla para apartarlo a la fuerza.

Natsu gruñó ávidamente cuando su suave mano se cerró en una parte de él sobre la que no tenía realmente control racional.

—Apártame entonces o tómame adentro, es decisión tuya, bebé.

Lucy supo que debería haber soltado su polla tan pronto como la había agarrado pero estaba tan dura y grande, y le hacía a una chica cuestionarse…

—Aparte de tu nombre y de que tienes la costumbre de entrar sigilosamente en los dormitorios de las mujeres por la noche… no te conozco. —En alguna parte, en algún remoto lugar dentro de ella, Lucy necesitaba justificar lo que ella sabía que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso o tener alguna razón lógica que le viniera en mente que indicara por qué no podría hacer el amor con este desconocido. No necesariamente necesitaría una razón para seguir, pero la haría sentirse mejor más tarde cuando pensara acerca de este hombre.

—Bien, conozcámonos. —La boca de Natsu descendió calientemente sobre la de ella.

—Yo… —Lucy lo apartó momentáneamente—. Esto va demasiado rápido —Dijo la mujer que todavía sujetaba la polla del desconocido en su otra mano.

—Vamos, bebé, sabes que estaríamos bien juntos.

—No. —Pero lo sabía. Algunas cosas uno simplemente las sabe. Ella a regañadientes soltó su polla. No había forma de que pudiera verse o sonar convincente sobre no tener sexo si todavía la tuviera agarrada.

—Así que si pongo mi cabeza entre tus piernas ahora mismo y te beso, ¿no sentirías nada?

Lucy se puso rígida ante sus palabras. Una salvaje excitación la recorrió al pensar en un completo desconocido haciéndole eso. Era como una fantasía cobrando vida.

—No vas a hacer eso… —Sus dos personalidades luchaban por conseguir que él haga eso. La chica mala decía _"sí, por favor"_ y la chica buena pensaba _"¿crees que deberías?"_ La chica mala le retrucó. _"Cállate y vuelve a tus labores de punto, buena chica"_. La insistente chica mala ganó.

—Desafíame, bebé…

¿Podría? ¿Debería? ¿Lo haría? Infierno, sí…

—Te desafío… —Lucy susurró. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella quería a este hombre, sueño o no sueño. Él estaba caliente, ella estaba caliente. Era un hecho que iban a quemarse juntos.

Natsu se movió hacia atrás y le empujó las piernas por encima de sus hombros, exponiendo su húmedo y caliente centro para su boca.

En el momento en que la lengua tocó su clítoris, Lucy gritó. No había forma de que ella pudiera haberlo reprimido. Nadie nunca la había lamido así. Ella había querido que lo hagan, había esperado que lo hicieran, pero nunca lo había pedido. Ahora este hombre, un desconocido, estaba lamiendo la hendidura entre sus piernas con una tierna, pero determinada inclemencia sólo porque quiso darle ese placer. Éste era un momento por el cual morir.

—Así que ¿quieres mi polla adentro tuyo? —Natsu dejó de lamerla y miró a la mujer que se retorcía delante suyo. Iba a disfrutar de esto. Ella estaba hecha para ser follada.

—Sí… Dios, sí… —Gimió Lucy, ya sin importarle lo que le ocurriera tanto como que este desconocido estuviera adentro suyo.

—Dilo. —Natsu quería su completa sumisión.

—¡Empuja tu gorda y grande polla dentro mío ahora! —Lucy estaba completamente desquiciada y a ella le gustaba eso. Se sujetó fuertemente al hombre delante de ella.

Natsu arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza y se rió. Él no podría haber esperado mucho más tiempo. Agarró sus caderas y la levantó en contra de sus muslos y la penetró con una larga estocada.

—¡Dios, eres tan apretada!

Lucy gritó. Él era tan grande que ella lo podía sentir ardiente y duro presionando su estómago. Ella gemía mientras él se alejaba y empujaba dentro suyo con un ritmo constante, nunca realmente permitiendo que la cabeza de la polla abandone su cuerpo. Era una sensación completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes.

—Oh, Natsu… —y" Lucy lloriqueó suavemente cuando el intenso placer rompió a través de su cuerpo. Estrechó a Natsu en contra suyo y lo sostuvo mientras él los llevaba a ambos hacia un clímax salvaje. Lucy gritó y Natsu gruñó en voz alta cayendo hacia adelante en los brazos de Lucy.

—Joder… —Lucy jadeó suavemente mientras trataba de tomar aliento. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como éste antes. El sexo salvaje con este desconocido definitivamente valió cualquier condenación posible al infierno.

—Eres hermosa, bebé. —Natsu le sonrió a la mujer debajo de él. Ambos estaban calientes y empapados en sudor y él nunca se había sentido más vivo en su vida. Suspiró pesadamente—. No puedo quedarme. —Natsu rodó sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué? —Un minuto después del sexo sensacional y él le estaba anunciando que se iba. Ok, ella no había esperado un anillo de bodas pero esto parecía un poco apresurado después de lo que acababan de hacer. Y sí, tal vez ella había esperado más.

Natsu se inclinó y besó a Lucy con una minuciosidad del que ambos disfrutaron.

—Sólo vine por la cabalgata. —Él se deslizó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse las ropas que había descartado más temprano.

Lucy se incorporó y lo observó. Qué fascinante y aun así irritante broma de un hombre. Parecía un poco triste que ella no volviera a verlo. Triste y frustrante también que ella nunca volvería a tener sexo como este otra vez. Puñeteramente típico… nada bueno alguna vez duraba.

—Ya veo, ahora que se terminó, eres como el Zorro o algo por el estilo. Tienes que irte y combatir a los malhechores o tener sexo con alguna otra mujer.

_"Sólo te quiero a ti ahora"_ casi le dijo Natsu. Había algo acerca de esta mujer que lo hacía querer hacer eso. Esto no era lo que había planificado cuando había subido a este dormitorio.

—La próxima vez traeré un condón. —Era completamente contrario a él no estar preparado para una cabalgata a la luz de la luna, pero entonces él no se había preparado para Lucy.

—No va a haber una próxima vez, hombre luz de luna.

Natsu se rió suavemente y salió a través de la ventana.

Ahora Lucy comprendía por qué los lugareños en todas esas películas de clase B preguntaban ¿quién era el hombre enmascarado? cuando él barría con todo a través de un pueblo, salvando el día y yéndose sin chistar. A pesar de que ella pudo verle los ojos, sabía que Natsu Dragneel llevaba puesta una máscara. Pero bueno, la mayor parte de las personas lo hacía. También sabía que debería estar avergonzada de su comportamiento. Esto era un error y estaba mal, y ella probablemente iría derecho al infierno, pero había sido malditamente bueno.

* * *

[1] Es un juego de palabras con "Liar, liar, pants on fire…", que en español quiere decir "mentirosa, mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz…" (en inglés, literalmente, sería "mentirosa, mentirosa, pantalones ardiendo…")

[2] Nick: mellar, hacer muescas, picar, cortar.

[3] Nick yourself shaving: Rasguñarte al afeitarte.

[4] Nick of time: último momento.

[5] Nick off: desaparecer, irse, hacerse humo.

En la historia original el personaje principal se llama Nick, he aquí su explicación.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Continúo?**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Ya sabes, no puedo esconderme en tu casa para siempre, Lissana. —Lucy le dijo mientras le daba a su mejor amiga un pedazo de cinta para asegurar los listones plateados de la gran mesa del comedor en el centro de la sala de estar. Cuando Lissana Strauss decidió tener su fiesta de compromiso el fin de semana del Día de Fiore ella salió a toda marcha. Ningún gasto fue escatimado. Pero entonces ella estaba casándose por el dinero y eso hacía un infierno de diferencia. Su complaciente prometido Fried estaba más que feliz de poner su tarjeta de crédito a disposición de Lissana. Y Lissana, a su vez, había corrido de punta en blanco a su casa paterna en Fairy Hills, convirtiendo esto en una muestra de amor, compromiso y los beneficios de casarse por dinero. Pero Lucy no la podía culpar a Lissana. Un hombre la amaba y quería compartir su fortuna con ella. Esto no sucedía todos los días. Infierno, ella se liberaría también.

—Te necesito aquí para ayudarme con las preparaciones de la fiesta de compromiso. —Lissana tiró de los listones de modo que cayeran como ella quería.

Estaba ambientado en plateado y blanco. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque eso era lo que quería Lissana. Si la fiesta de compromiso tenía tal producción, Lucy se preguntaba qué estaba planeado para la boda. Tal vez un transporte de calabaza con palomas siendo liberadas mientras una orquesta tocaba cuando la novia hacía que cualquier otra mujer allí pareciese vulgar, como era el derecho de la novia.

—Necesito encontrar un empleo. —Era el mantra actual de Lucy en la vida. Encontrar trabajo, conseguir dinero y relajarse.

—Eso puede esperar. Te necesito aquí.

—No, no es cierto. Insistes en que me quede para darme un respiro de mi deprimente propia casa y todos los problemas que vienen con eso. —Lissana era una buena amiga y Lucy la apreciaba. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había disfrutado permaneciendo en una casa que tenía un refrigerador lleno de comida y más que un par de piezas de mobiliario.

—No, tienes razón, pero yo te quiero aquí, Luce. Cada vez que pienso en lo que Minerva Orland te hizo quiero buscarla y estrangularla.

—Bueno, ponte en la cola. —Lucy tenía impulsos de estrangulamiento cuando hablaban de su mutua ex amiga Minerva, quien había robado el dinero de Lucy y las tarjetas de crédito, y vendido todos sus bienes familiares, y luego había escapado, dejando a Lucy con nada más que cuentas y hasta las orejas de problemas con los acreedores.

—¿Estuviste a gusto anoche?

Lucy se puso rígida ante las inocentes palabras de su amiga. Hasta antes de este momento ella había decidido considerar a la última noche y a Natsu Dragneel como un sueño, un sueño muy real, pero aun así un sueño. Aunque el placentero dolor entre sus piernas era difícil de ignorar.

—Yo… ah… estuve muy cómoda. —Ella le dio vueltas a la idea de mencionar su "cabalgata a la luz de la luna" con Lissana. Después de todo el hombre había ido a visitarla a ella—. En cuanto a tu dormitorio… —Lucy se detuvo cuando oyó ruido de pasos llegando en dirección a ellas. No quería que el potencial novio escuchara acerca de sus noches pasadas con un pretendiente anterior.

—¡Natsu! —Gritó Lissana y corrió hacia adelante mientras Natsu Dragneel entraba en la habitación con su prometido Fried Justine.

¡Carajo! ¡Natsu Dragneel! ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Lucy lo miró críticamente bajo la luz del sol brillante. Él era todo y cada una de las cosas que ella recordaba de la noche anterior. Sus ojos verdes se trabaron con los de ella mientras arrastraba a Lissana hacia él.

—Luce, creo que nunca conociste a Natsu Dragneel.

—Yo… ah… —¿Qué decirle? _"Lo conocí, lo follé y eso me gustó tanto que no sería perjudicial tenerlo dentro mío otra vez. Por favor salgan del cuarto así podremos tener sexo salvaje otra vez". _Probablemente no, esas no eran las palabras apropiadas—. Um... —Sí—. um… —Parecía como que la mejor alternativa era ir con un "um" por el momento. Lucy tenía un abrumador deseo de mirar en dirección a la ingle de Natsu Dragneel simplemente para ver si él era tan grande como ella creyó que estaba anoche. Pero ésa no era una cosa elegante para hacer o tratar de explicar, por lo que mantuvo los ojos sobre él. Después de todo, fue sólo sexo lo que tuvieron. Ella podía ser lo suficientemente sofisticada como para mostrarse tranquila aunque no se sintiera así.

Natsu le sonrió a Lucy como si él supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Tomó su mano en la de él cuando Lissana los presentó.

Lucy estaba intrigada y ligeramente aliviada de que él no mencionara su encuentro previo. No estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo. Sólo que no quería que todo el mundo conociera sus asuntos. Si Lissana pudo mantener a Natsu en secreto, entonces ella podía.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Natsu, quiero que le des un vistazo a la cocina y me digas si puedes agregar esos estantes adicionales para mí ahora mismo. —Lissana se volvió a Lucy para explicarle—. Natsu no es sólo un querido amigo sino que él también tiene una compañía constructora. Me está haciendo un favor poniendo algunos estantes adicionales en la cocina para platos y esas cosas. ¿No es dulce?

—Es adorable. —Lucy respondió con excesiva dulzura. Era extraño estar con él y Lissana en la misma habitación, sabiendo lo que todos ellos habían hecho.

—¿Puedes mostrarle a Natsu la cocina, Luce? Quiero mostrarle a Fried algunos de los regalos de compromiso que han llegado. —Lissana arrastró a su hombre fuera del cuarto.

—Muéstrame la cocina, bebé. —Natsu se movió para pararse al lado de ella.

—No soy un bebé. —Él no parecía tan alto anoche. Lucy estaba sobrecogida por su tamaño. Era un hombre montaña.

Natsu se inclinó hacia abajo y susurró cerca de su oído.

—Eres dulce y bonita y adorable.

—Lo que sea. —Lucy quiso sonar tranquila y desafectada pero era bastante difícil con el aliento caliente en su cuello trayéndole recuerdos de la noche anterior. El hombre todavía estaba impreso adentro de su cuerpo.

—Ya sabes, tienes un chupón en el cuello. —La marca rojiza en su cuello sobresalía como un faro para Natsu. Esta mujer estaba marcada de por vida, sólo que ella no se había dado cuenta de eso todavía.

Lucy se puso la mano en el cuello y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Había pensado que había tapado eso con el maquillaje. Pero por supuesto, él sabía que estaba allí.

—¿Quiere echarle un vistazo a la cocina, o qué?

—Lleva la delantera y te seguiré. —Natsu se pegó a sus talones. Él vería el "o qué" cuando se metieran en la cocina.

—No tienes que estar tan cerca. ¿Tienes miedo de perderte? —Lucy empujó las puertas oscilantes de la espaciosa cocina moderna e intentó distanciarse de su enorme compañero. Él estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir la tensión contenida de su polla en contra de su culo.

Natsu no tenía intenciones de ser distanciado. Supo en el momento en que entró en esta casa esta mañana que iba a follar a Lucy Heartfilia otra vez. Una vez con ella nunca sería suficiente.

—No, sólo quiero estar cerca tuyo. —Natsu la apretujó arriba en contra de un banco de cocina.

—¿Por qué? —Ella sabía por qué pero no estaba dispuesta a ir por ese camino otra vez. Ese camino era sexualmente fantástico pero ¿dónde llevaba todo esto?—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Lucy abofeteó las grandes manos que se movían debajo de la falda de su ligero vestido de verano.

—Quiero tocarte.

—Estamos en una cocina donde alguien nos puede ver. —Lucy luchaba por mantener puestas las bragas. Sus grandes manos parecían estar en todas partes.

—¿Y? —Natsu le preguntó como si no encontrara el hecho demasiado significativo. Arrastró hacia abajo sus bragas a pesar de sus protestas—. No vuelvas a ponerte bragas otra vez. —Las guardó dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué? —Simplemente la forma ronca en que lo dijo hizo que Lucy se mojara.

—Quiero tener acceso a ti en todo momento. —La mano de Natsu se deslizó directamente entre sus piernas. La sintió saltar por la reacción. Que ella ya estuviera húmeda lo complacía.

El hombre tenía una mano en su coño y la otra en su culo, amasando sus nalgas, y Lucy se sentía completamente incapaz de moverse. Estaba sujeta en el lugar por su mutua lujuria.

—Eres terriblemente seguro de ti mismo. —Ella jadeó cuando sus dedos hicieron círculos sobre su clítoris lentamente. Lucy sintió una familiar oleada de calor atravesarla de lado a lado. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás por el placer.

—Bebé, tú y yo estamos simplemente predestinados. —Natsu estaba excitado sólo por observar su reacción.

—No podemos hacer esto ahora. —A pesar de que Dios sabía que ella lo deseaba. La necesidad de tener a Natsu dentro de ella otra vez era apabullante.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Natsu mientras llevaba la mano alrededor de su cintura y la levantaba encima de la encimera de la cocina, abriéndole las piernas para acomodar la anchura de su cuerpo.

Cuando Natsu deslizó los tirantes de su vestido veraniego hacia abajo, Lucy supo que si él tocaba sus pechos ella estaría perdida. Demonios, estuvo perdida desde el momento en que lo encontró.

—Alguien puede entrar ahora mismo. —Sólo el pensamiento de ser descubierta desnuda con Natsu adentro suyo era salvajemente excitante. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes con ningún otro hombre. Ella nunca le permitió a nadie tener control sobre ella hasta ahora. Estaba jugando con las salvajes reglas de Natsu Dragneel.

—Pídeme que me detenga. —Natsu le quitó el sostén completamente y lo metió en su otro bolsillo como otro recuerdo. Las grandes manos cayeron sobre sus pechos.

—Para. —Lucy exhaló suavemente cuando sus dedos rodearon los pezones.

—Di eso de la manera en que quieres darlo a entender. —La cabeza de Natsu bajó para succionar sus pechos.

—Yo… —Cualquier cosa que sea extremadamente racional que ella había estado pensando en decir se disolvió bajo la hambrienta succión de la boca de Natsu sobre su pecho—. Oh, Dios… —Ella le estrechó la cabeza en contra suyo.

—Desabróchame… —Natsu levantó la cabeza y susurró en contra de su boca.

Mientras su boca una vez más descendía hacia sus pechos, Lucy renunció a cualquier pretensión de no querer tener sexo con Natsu y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. Ella lo deseaba. ¿Qué estaba realmente mal con eso? Nada que ella pudiera ver. Y, sí, seguro, el hecho de que estaban a punto de tener sexo en la cocina no era probablemente una cosa prudente para hacer, pero ser inteligentes no era el único y exclusivo fin en la vida. El placer valuaba alto también.

—Oh, dulce misericordia… —La polla de Natsu saltó hacia adelante e inundó sus manos. ¿Había un Libro Guinness de los records para medir el tamaño de una polla? Si fuera así, Natsu Dragneel debería tener posibilidades de ganar el título. Era enorme. Lucy se relamió los labios anticipadamente.

—Me alegro que lo apruebes, bebé, dado que tú y mi polla van a estar pasando una buena cantidad de tiempo de alta calidad juntas. —Natsu agarró sus caderas y la tiró hacia adelante.

—¡No podemos hacer esto aquí! —Fue sólo un ruego poco entusiasta de racionalidad mientras envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura en respuesta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Alguien nos verá.

—¿Te importa?

—¿A ti no?

—No particularmente. Es sólo un simple hecho que te deseo y pienso tenerle. —Natsu respiró las palabras en contra de su boca. Sonrió cuando sintió a Lucy estremecerse en respuesta—. ¿Tú me deseas?

Había una extremadamente obvia respuesta para eso. _¡Maldición, sí, y hazlo ahora!_ Lucy estaba mojada por la anticipación.

—Sí.

—Entonces eso es por todo lo que necesitamos preocuparnos. Mete la mano en mi bolsillo de atrás y saca un condón.

Lucy hizo lo solicitado y encontró el paquete de papel de aluminio. Lo abrió de un tirón con sus dientes y lentamente enfundó su dura polla.

—Agárrate, bebé, va a ser duro y rápido. —Natsu empujó dentro de ella.

Anoche ella estaba insegura de cómo su polla se acomodaría adentro suyo. Hoy sabía que él entraba y lo quería todo dentro de ella ahora. Lucy puso las manos sobre su culo, apremiándolo adentro y adelante. Gimió cuando la llenó completamente. Nunca había sentido nada tan bueno como Natsu duro y caliente adentro de su cuerpo.

Natsu lentamente comenzó a empujar adentro y afuera de ella, aumentando el ritmo mientras sus labios devoraban los de ella en un beso hambriento.

Lucy no sabía si era el hombre, o lo que estaban haciendo en una habitación a la que alguien podría entrar, pero su orgasmo se estaba construyendo raudo y sagaz mientras él comenzaba a latir dentro de ella con una urgencia tan igualada a la propia por su necesidad de correrse.

—Oh… oh… —Lucy gritó cuando el orgasmo comenzó a abrumarla.

Natsu se rió.

—Me gusta una mujer que muestra su reconocimiento. Córrete para mí, bebé. —Él empujó varias veces más y sintió los temblores desgarrar a través del cuerpo de Lucy y los suyos propios cuando se corrieron juntos, Lucy gritando su nombre incoherentemente.

—¿Está todo bien, Luce? —Lissana gritó alto mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

—¡Maldición! —Ella estaba en la cocina siendo follada por un dios y su mejor amiga estaba justo a punto de entrar. Lucy empujó a Natsu de su cuerpo y se lanzó abajo del banco. Rápidamente levantó los tirantes de su vestido y se enderezó la falda. Estaba completamente consciente de que estaba sin sujetador y esperaba que Lissana no se diera cuenta.

—¿Están bien? —Lissana miró de Lucy hacia Natsu—. Oí un grito.

—Lucy pensó que había visto un ratón. —Natsu miró a Lucy solícitamente.

—¿En mi cocina? ¡De ninguna manera! Fried, cariño, tú y Natsu pueden revisar la cocina en busca de ese ratón. Necesito hablar con Luce.

Lucy se encontró a sí misma siendo arrastrada hacia la sala de estar.

—Tuviste sexo con Natsu, ¿verdad?

¿Era tan obvio? Ok, tal vez el grito que dio la delató. Ciertamente no había sido un grito de "Oh, Dios mío, hay un horrible ratón". Fue más un grito de "Oh, este hombre dentro de mí va a partirme en dos pero no me importa".

—¡No tuve sexo con Natsu! —Mintió, como ofendida por la acusación.

—¡Mentirosa! —Lissana le sonrió a su amiga.

—¡No lo soy! —Lucy no estaba segura de lo que pensaba acerca de toda la cosa sobre Natsu por lo que no estaba realmente lista para discutirlo con alguien, y mucho menos con Lissana.

—No tienes puesto el sostén.

—¿Y? —Lucy se cruzó de brazos sobre sus pechos, sintiendo que sus pezones se endurecían al recordar la boca de Natsu.

—Tu cara está ruborizada, tus labios hinchados y te ves como si estuvieras bien y verdaderamente follada. —Lissana sacudió la cabeza bromeando—. Así que cuéntame sobre tu cabalgata a la luz de la luna de anoche. Parece que eso se ha extendido a la luz del día.

—¿Qué? —La inocente mentira número trescientos doce de Lucy Heartfilia.

—Te oí gritar anoche y no de miedo.

Lucy se puso roja por la vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

Lissana sonrió abiertamente ante su obvia incomodidad al ser pillada.

—¿Qué podría decir aparte de bien hecho?

Las dos mujeres irrumpieron en un conspirador ataque de risas.

—¡Ese hombre tiene una polla enorme! —Lucy no había tenido la intención de decir eso pero sentía el calor residual de Natsu dentro de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé. —Lissana sonrió con el recuerdo.

—Hay una fuerte posibilidad de que tenga tendencias de comportamiento de puta. Me mojo sólo por mirar a Natsu y nunca me he corrido tan rápidamente en mi vida.

Lissana tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Te digo que si no estuviera comprometida…

—Pero lo estás. —Lucy la interrumpió rápidamente. Repentinamente no quería pensar en Natsu con nadie más que no sea ella misma. Sip, completamente racional después de tener sexo con el hombre dos veces.

—¿Estás celosa?

Lucy bufó por ese comentario. Por supuesto que ella estaba malditamente celosa. Era una mujer, por el amor de Dios, quien simplemente había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida. Se merecía sentirse un poquito posesiva. Pero también sintió la necesidad de mentir igualmente.

—¡No, para nada! Es simplemente una aventura.

—Tal vez, tal vez no. Natsu nunca me tomó durante el día.

—Eso no quiere decir nada. —Quería decir algo, sólo que Lucy no estaba segura de qué.

—Bueno, veremos. —Murmuró Lissana, sin convicción. Sonrió malvadamente a su amiga—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Apenas.

Como toda fiesta de compromiso ésta era un éxito. Mucha comida, alcohol y gente de muy buen humor mientras brindaban por la feliz pareja. Lucy estaba encantada por Lissana pero personalmente por todo. ¿Por qué uno quiere casarse si tiene que pasar por todo este alboroto? ¿El punto no era lograr casarse para estar con alguien y no para tener todo este fiestón? O tal vez ella era simplemente una perra cínica.

—Sí, eso debe ser. —Lucy masculló para sí misma mientras subía las escaleras para librarse del ruido y el apretujón de personas. La comida y el alcohol gratis habían traído amigos de los que no había escuchado durante años.

—¿Escapándote?

Lucy se puso rígida y giró para enfrentar a Natsu Dragneel. Había estado procurando evitarlo toda la noche pero estaba malditamente cerca de ser imposible. Él parecía perseguirle los pasos, apareciendo al lado de ella, o detrás de ella y siempre tocándola ligeramente y aun así, cariñosamente, dejándola consciente de él en todo momento. Sólo tenía que estar en la casa para que Lucy esté consciente de él.

—Sólo apartándome de la multitud hambrienta.

—Sí, a la gente le gustan las fiestas, especialmente cuando es gratis. —Natsu se movió más cerca de ella—. Hueles genial.

Lucy tragó saliva. Ella sabía adónde se dirigía esto. Caliente y fabuloso sexo. Ella medio había tomado una especie de decisión de que no quería seguir adelante con esto si no tenía futuro. No es que anduviera buscando un futuro con cualquier hombre, y mucho menos con Natsu Dragneel. Para ser honestos, ella no tenía idea de lo que quería en absoluto. A pesar de que el sexo salvaje con Natsu Dragneel se elevaba a la parte superior de su lista de prioridades.

—¿Debería bajar la escalera y… —_Y qué exactamente voy a hacer abajo más que mantenerte alejado de mí? _

—Creo que deberías quedarte en el piso de arriba conmigo. —Natsu la atrapó junto a él, sus manos empujándole las caderas firmemente contra su ya dura polla—. Llevas puesta ropa interior. —Natsu podía sentir el contorno de eso debajo de su vestido.

—¿Y? —Un escalofrío de salvaje anticipación corrió hacia abajo de la columna vertebral de Lucy.

—Te dije que no usaras bragas.

—No seas ridículo. Como si yo fuera a hacer lo que tú digas. —Incluso mientras decía esas palabras, Lucy supo que él iba a hacerla tragárselas.

Natsu sonrió a la mujer en sus brazos.

—Quítate las bragas.

Sólo la manera en que dijo las palabras provocó que Lucy se mojara más de lo que pensaba posible. Ella quería dejar caer las bragas hasta sus rodillas. Pero también quería ver lo que haría Natsu si no lo hacía.

—No. —Ella sabía que esto sería un desafío instantáneo para Natsu.

—Entonces voy a tener que castigarte, bebé. —Natsu la levantó como un bombero sobre su hombro antes de que Lucy tuviera la posibilidad de hablar.

—Qué… —Su cabeza cayó abajo contra el firme culo de Natsu mientras él la llevaba hacia un dormitorio cercano que estaba siendo usado para almacenar los abrigos de los invitados. Lucy intentó luchar y pelear pero para ser honesta, era sólo un intento poco decidido.

—Eres la clase de mujer que necesita una buena zurra.

—No lo harías… —Eso sería humillante… y excitante.

—Oh pero lo haría. —Natsu llegó a una cama cercana y la dejó caer sobre ella. Antes de que Lucy tuviera la posibilidad de escapar, Natsu estaba sobre ella, arrastrándola a través de su regazo de manera que quedó boca abajo acostada sobre la cama. Natsu agarró el ruedo de su vestido y lo levantó, descubriendo su culo cubierto de encaje. —Que lleves puesto un sostén lo entiendo porque eres muy grande y besable y no me gustaría que ningún hombre estuviera mirándote. Pero las bragas no las necesitas.

Lucy sintió el tirón del encaje desgarrándose cuando él lo arrancó de su cuerpo. Fue reemplazado por una serie de suaves palmadas en su trasero.

—¡Es sólo ropa interior! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Ella podía sentir el problema de él poniéndose más duro a cada segundo debajo de su estómago.

Natsu continuó palmeando su rellenito y redondo culo ligera y lentamente, sus dedos hundiéndose en la hendidura haciéndola abrir las piernas un poco más ampliamente en respuesta.

—No debes llevar puesta ropa interior porque quiero poder hacer esto en cualquier momento que quiera. —Natsu se detuvo y deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo de la hendidura del culo dentro del caliente centro de su cuerpo—. Estás tan apretada y mojada. —Comenzó a acariciarla de adelante hacia atrás, sintiéndola retorcerse en respuesta.

Lucy había estado húmeda todo el día pensando en él. Ahora todo lo que ella quería hacer era tenerlo dentro suyo haciéndola correrse. Llevar o no llevar puesta ropa interior era sólo un vago tema secundario.

—Quieres mi polla dentro de ti, ¿verdad? —Natsu deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, imitando lo que su polla haría.

—Sí. —Lucy siseó mientras sus dedos rítmicamente se deslizaban adentro y afuera de ella.

—¿Vas a volver a ponerte ropa interior otra vez? —Gruñó Natsu, exigiendo una respuesta.

—No… —Oh, ella estaba casi al borde de correrse.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca… —Oh, cómo lo deseaba.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Natsu sacó sus dedos de ella, abofeteó su culo una vez más y se salió de debajo de ella. Su polla estaba tan tensa y llena que pensó que podría explotar. Pero no tenía intención de tomar a Lucy ahora. Quería prolongar la anticipación entre ellos.

—Iré a verte más tarde esta noche para nuestra cabalgata. —Se puso de pie y la miró hacia abajo mientras ella jadeantemente e indignantemente intentaba controlarse—. Me desearás realmente mal después de esto.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Lucy estaba tan cerca de correrse que no requeriría ningún esfuerzo en absoluto de su parte para liberar la tensión interior. Y después de este pequeño episodio, ella no estaba dispuesta a pedirle a él que la follara—. Puedo cuidar de mí misma. —Lucy deslizó sus dedos hasta su clítoris. Tal vez si Natsu la observara tocándose terminaría el trabajo que había empezado.

Natsu estaba inclinado a quedarse y observar el placer que se daba por sí misma pero eso habría sido una tortura para sí mismo también.

—No es tan bueno como puedo hacerlo yo, bebé. —Natsu sonrió abiertamente y salió del cuarto. Tendría un montón de tiempo más tarde esa noche.

—¿Natsu? —Le preguntó Lissana cuándo vio a su amiga bajar las escaleras.

—Sip... —Lucy estaba tan completamente tensa por la necesidad de correrse que sabía que sus propios dedos eran sólo capaces de hacer la mitad del trabajo. El hombre tenía razón. Ella lo necesitaba.

—Ese hombre puede arruinar a una mujer de por vida.

—Él no te arruinó.

—Eso es porque tenemos sólo una cosa ocasional.

—Tú y él no son claramente ocasionales.

—No va a durar. —Lucy sabía que no pasaría nada bueno.

Lissana la miró evaluándola. Ella conocía tanto a Natsu como a Lucy. Ninguno de ellos hacía nada sin una razón.

—No sabes eso.

—Lo sé. Natsu Dragneel no es del tipo protector.

—Creo que lo es. Sólo que no ha encontrado a la mujer correcta para cuidar.

Lucy sabía dónde llevaba esta conversación. ¿Por qué las personas recién comprometidas tenían esta obsesiva necesidad de emparejar a los otros?

—No estoy buscando a un hombre.

—Pero encontraste a uno de cualquier manera.

Lucy estaba sudando de manera crónica. Estaban en la mitad de un verano y ella llevaba puesto un largo camisón de algodón que cubría su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Lissana no había cuestionado su necesidad de pedirle prestado el camisón, en lugar de eso la había mirado y simplemente sacudido la cabeza que diciendo _"no va a funcionar con Natsu"_. Bueno, tal vez no funcionaría pero él no tendría todo a su modo.

—¡Vaya, hola, abuelita! —Dijo Natsu cuando entró por la ventana y vio a Lucy cubierta como una casta virgen—. ¿Pensaste que eso me quitaría las ganas? —Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

—Sólo estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

—Sí, claro. —Natsu murmuró, no creyendo una palabra de eso a la vez que se unía a ella en la cama—. Te ves un poco caliente con ese atavío. —Se acostó al lado de ella y ubicó las manos debajo de su cabeza mientras la contemplaba.

Lucy estaba hirviendo pero no iba a dejar que él se enterase. Quería darle la impresión de estar tranquila y desafectada. Ése era el plan. No tenía una esperanza en el infierno de tener éxito pero todavía era su plan.

—¿Estás disgustada conmigo, bebé, porque te dejé toda caliente e incómoda?

—No, de ningún modo. —Estaba furiosa porque había perdido el control con un hombre que apenas conocía. ¿De qué se trataba esto?

—Vamos, estás furiosa conmigo.

—Sí. —Lucy rechifló. La calma no era la forma natural de ser de ella y el plan instantáneamente fue arrojado por la ventana.

—Así que ¿qué vas a hacer con eso? —Natsu quitó las manos de detrás de su cabeza y apoyó una sobre su cadera cubierta en algodón.

—No me toques.

—¿O qué? —La mano de Natsu se deslizó encima de su estómago.

—Te pegaré.

Natsu se rió por sus palabras.

—No harías eso. —Aunque Natsu sentía que ella realmente lo intentaría. Lo podía ver en sus ojos—. Tú me deseas.

Lucy volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él era increíblemente sexy y, por supuesto, ella lo deseaba, pero ése no era el punto.

—Eres demasiado arrogante al pensar que puedes trepar por una ventana y tomar a cualquier mujer.

—Tú no eres simplemente cualquier mujer y yo te tomaré otra vez.

Eso era todo lo que Lucy necesitaba oír. La arrogante confianza de que ella era suya para tomar. Bien, ella tenía el control ahora. Lucy se lanzó hacia Natsu, aterrizando duramente arriba de su cuerpo, golpeando con los puños su pecho duro como una piedra e ignorando la divertida risa de él.

—¡Tú no me controlas! —Lucy chasqueó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo que su polla buscaba instintivamente el húmedo calor del cuerpo que se ofrecía a sí mismo.

—Bebé, no estés tan nerviosa. —Las manos de Natsu se deslizaron hacia arriba por debajo de su camisón, sobre sus caderas desnudas.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

—Está bien, tienes la voz cantante. —Natsu podía sentir su húmedo coño en contra de su polla y estaba más que feliz de jugar el juego a su manera porque el resultado final sería el mismo. Mutua satisfacción.

Lucy se detuvo y lo miró. ¿Ella podía llevar la voz cantante?

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Este hombre la había dejado toda caliente y deseosa. Podría ser una buena idea devolverle el favor para que vea cuánto le gustaría. Se quitó el caluroso camisón y lo echó sobre su cabeza hacia el piso. El fresco alivio instantáneo atacó su cuerpo.

—No te muevas. —Lucy susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y lamía a Natsu desde la parte superior de su pecho hasta el borde de su ingle y daba marcha atrás otra vez. Sonrió cuando lo oyó gruñir por lo bajo en su garganta. Esto era lo mejor. Ella tenía algún poder ahora. Comenzó a lamer su cuerpo lentamente, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para colocar húmedos y aspirados besos sobre sus tetillas y abdominales. Lamió el tatuaje céltico justo por encima de su corazón.

—¿Qué significa esto? —El intrincado nudo tramado en azul marino era hermoso contra el color bronceado de su piel.

—Es un corazón céltico que no tiene comienzo ni fin. Simboliza el amor eterno.

—¿Tú crees en eso? —No era lo que ella esperaba del hombre luz de luna. Cierto, sabía poco sobre él pero eso parecía salvajemente romántico para un hombre que seducía a las mujeres a la luz de la luna. También la hizo sentir extrañamente caliente por dentro.

—Sí, creo en eso.

Lucy besó su tatuaje y continuó lamiendo hacia abajo de su cuerpo hasta su polla. Se detuvo y miró al hombre debajo de ella. Le agarró la polla con ambas manos. Sonrió cuando él gimió. Excelente.

—¿Debería chuparte hasta que te corras o sólo jugar contigo un poco? —Lucy se inclinó hacia abajo y lamió la cabeza de su polla.

—Oh, Dios. —Natsu le agarró la cabeza para empujarla más cerca de su voluminosa polla.

Lucy lo apartó.

—No me toques o no te chuparé. —El poder para volverlo loco era suyo.

Dadas las alternativas Natsu dejó caer sus manos sobre la ropa de cama.

—Me comportaré por ahora.

—Buen chico. —Lucy murmuró mientras lamía lentamente de arriba hacia abajo el esforzado eje, masajeando sus bolas mientras lo hacía. Pudo sentir bajo sus manos justo cuando Natsu estuvo en el borde. Perfecto. Tomó su polla dentro de su boca tanto como pudo y chupó duro hacia abajo.

—Oh, bebé… —Natsu tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar.

Lucy nunca supo que chupar a un hombre podría ser así. Era increíblemente íntimo y a su vez intensamente poderoso y a ella le gustara eso. El corcoveo de las caderas de Natsu le dejó saber que él quería correrse. Lástima. Ella no iba a dejarlo. Quitó la boca de su polla y la miró brillando a la luz de la luna.

—¿Quieres que te monte, hombre luz de luna? ¿Quieres que me encaje arriba tuyo toda apretada y húmeda, tomando cada pulgada de ti adentro mío?

—¡Dios mío, sí! —Sus manos trataron de alcanzar sus caderas, queriéndola encima de él ahora.

Lucy se deslizó sobre su polla, sintiendo su caliente y duro calor adentro suyo. Maldición, él se sentía bien. Era una lástima desperdiciar esto pero eso es lo que ella iba a hacer. El hombre tenía que aprender una lección.

—Oops… no tengo un condón. Supongo que no podremos tener sexo después de todo. —Ella se levantó de la polla de Natsu y gateó fuera de la cama. Quedándose toda caliente y deseosa, ¿lo estaría él? _Creo que no_. Lucy caminó hacia la puerta.

Natsu soltó una carcajada ante su comportamiento. Él sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. Saltó fuera de la cama y la acometió ligeramente contra el suelo.

—Oh, yo tengo un condón. —Natsu la puso sobre sus rodillas.

—No estoy interesada ahora. —Lucy estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas con Natsu presionando apretadamente por detrás de ella.

—Pero yo sí y creo que puedo interesarte. —Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, se estiró para alcanzar los pantalones que había descartado más temprano. Tenía varios condones allí dentro para el propósito específico de follar a Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu la soltó por un momento para ponerse el condón.

Lucy gateó hacia adelante sobre sus manos y rodillas para escapar de él pero Natsu la atrapó fácilmente contra él. Ambos sabían que esto era sólo una resistencia simbólica de parte de ella.

—Eres muy divertida, bebé. —Natsu separó sus rodillas ampliamente—. Puedes tomar el control cualquier día.

—Esto está lastimando mis rodillas. —Ella podía sentirlo deslizándose adentro desde atrás. Empujó su culo hacia atrás en dirección a él.

—Haré que valga la pena.

—Hablar es fácil. Quiero acción ahora.

—Yo estoy a cargo. —Natsu la penetró en un empuje.

—¡Oh, Natsu! —Lucy jadeó mientras él profunda y lentamente bombeaba adentro y afuera de su cuerpo. La sensación era tan intensa que a ella le costaba esfuerzo recobrar el aliento—. Más rápido…

—Sí, señora. —Natsu aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus empujes.

Lucy se mordió el labio, intentando no gritar. Nunca antes había sido una chillona cuando tenía sexo. Usualmente ella bostezaba y estaba agradecida de que todo haya terminado y estuviera hecho. Pero Natsu Dragneel la hacía querer gritar y chillar y bendecir el día en que el hombre nació.

—¡Te amo! —Aún mientras gritaba las palabras sabía que estaban realmente mal. ¿Qué diablos la había poseído?

Natsu se quedó rígido por un momento ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —¿Había escuchado correctamente?

—Uh… um… —Era realmente difícil intentar inventar una buen respuesta perspicaz con Natsu caliente adentro suyo y todo lo que ella quería hacer era concentrarse en correrse y no tapar su error—. Yo… ah… dije que me encanta esto. —Lucy gritó mientras se corría. Ella colapsó en el suelo debajo de Natsu mientras él se corría duro dentro de ella.

Natsu la volteó y la miró pensativamente.

A Lucy no le gustaba esa mirada minuciosa. Estaba buscando respuestas que ella no tenía.

—Yo… ah… supongo que tienes que irte ahora. —¿De dónde diablos había salido la palabra con "A"? Ella nunca le había dicho a alguien antes que lo amaba. Curioso.

—Puedo quedarme. —De hecho Natsu quería quedarse e intentar averiguar lo que pasaba con esta mujer que lo afectaba como ninguna otra.

Lucy se incorporó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

—¿Por qué arruinar la mística? Estoy segura de que te veré por alrededor. —En realidad ella iba a aseverar su punto de vista no viéndolo. Natsu Dragneel era fabuloso para tener sexo pero era demasiado confuso. O tal vez ella era la que confundía sexo con algo más.

—Puedes contar con ver mucho de mí, Lucy Heartfilia.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola Chicos! Qué bueno que les esté gustando la historia :3 **

**No sé con qué regularidad voy a estar actualizando, ya que el trabajo me tiene muy tensionada estos últimos días y pronto empezaré mi último año en la universidad, pero trataré de ser lo más rápida posible.**

**Disfruten!**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

—¡Gracias otra vez, vida! —Lucy gritó mientras arrojaba al suelo su cartera en una absoluta y enfurecida desesperación y pateaba la llanta de su pedazo de mierda de coche blanco, modelo 1985. Maldijo enconadamente al coche, a sí misma y a cada otra cosa en la que ella pudiera pensar. Se había despertado más irritable que el infierno. La cabalgata a la luz de la luna de la última noche con Natsu había sido fabulosa. Lo suficientemente fabulosa como para que ella perdiera la cabeza y le gritara que lo amaba. ¿De qué iba esto? Ella no se enamoraba de nadie, y mucho menos de un hombre que sólo hacía veinticuatro horas que había conocido.

Lucy pateó la llanta del coche otra vez como si mágicamente ésta hiciera funcionar el coche. Iba camino a casa para buscar ropas para una entrevista de trabajo. Pensaba regresar a su propia deprimente casa en Fairy Tail, un suburbio del norte de Magnolia, al día siguiente. Accedió a una noche más con Lissana, pero eso era todo. Aunque estaba agradecida por el alivio temporal de su normal existencia, la realidad era que tenía que reorganizar su vida. Y eso incluía tratar con su coche de mierda.

—¡Maldito coche! —Esto hacía al coche equivalente al SPM[1]. Contradictorio, cabrón y con ningún estado de ánimo para hacer la vida de alguien más fácil. Pero Lucy supo después de su indiscreción de anoche que nada iba a ser fácil esta mañana. En primer lugar, la magia empezó cuando el coche no arrancó sin un gran esfuerzo. Después de las tantas maldiciones suyas y de la diversión de Lissana, el coche finalmente se dio por vencido y decidió cooperar. Luego, cuando comenzó a recular por el camino de acceso de Lissana, casi atropella a su gato. Ok, Lucy no era amante de los gatos, pero se habría sentido mal atropellando al felino de Lissana. Esta excitación fue seguida entonces por casi ser golpeada por otro coche que no estaba obedeciendo una señal de alto.

Un tedioso dolor palpitante entre sus ojos le indicaba a Lucy que tal vez hoy no iba a ser el mejor día para una entrevista de trabajo. Esto fue confirmado cuando ella, una nativa del norte de Magnolia, se perdió dos veces intentando encontrar el camino del lado sur de Magnolia hacia su casa. Luego su coche se detuvo siete veces en su viaje sobre la saliente de Gateway Bridge. A esto le siguió la perilla cayéndose de la radio de su anticuado coche, dejando sólo el estridente sonido de estática para volverla loca, y el aire acondicionado decidiendo, en sintonía, que no funcionaría tampoco. Perfecto.

Pero los dramas reales decidieron patearla justo cuando terminaba de atravesar la saliente de Gateway Bridge que se interconectaba con el norte y el sur de Magnolia. Ahí fue cuando su coche comenzó a hacer sonidos que incluso para el oído no entrenado en mecánica de Lucy, advertía la fatalidad. No era inusual para su coche carraspear y renquear dramáticamente, pero estos sonidos eran excepcionalmente dramáticos y dignos de un Óscar. Logró maniobrar el coche mientras resoplaba y renqueaba pasando el tráfico principal hacia una tranquila calle afuera de Sandgate Road. Cuando el coche se detuvo, un fatídico escape de vapor se levantó majestuosamente desde debajo del capó, como si le dejase saber que éste era el punto culminante de un día medianamente malo. Y en ese momento, Lucy salió de su viejo coche blanco, arrojó su cartera furiosamente al suelo y le dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

—¡Maldito estúpido coche! —Gritó Lucy mientras pateaba la llanta más próxima, rindiéndose a una verdadera furia roja. Tuvo un deseo repentino de llorar, lo que era totalmente raro en ella. No era sólo por lo que había ocurrido ese día o por Natsu Dragneel y la mención espontánea de la palabra con "A". Era realmente por todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos doce meses. ¡Dios, qué año de mierda que había sido!

Lucy había perdido su empleo cuando la compañía para la que trabajaba había caído en bancarrota. Su alguna-vez-fiable compañera de piso y su supuesta amiga, Minerva, se había largado después de robar la televisión, computadora y cualquier otra cosa digna de empeñar de Lucy, pero no antes de haber logrado acumular una montaña de cuentas usando el nombre de Lucy. Entonces, debido a sus problemas de dinero, la normalmente diligente Lucy había dejado que su póliza de seguros desde hacía dos años del Holden Astra[2] venciera una semana después. Así pues, cuando un muchacho sin patente y sin seguro de diecinueve años chocó con su recientemente no asegurado confiable Astra, dejándolo hecho una ruina, Lucy se había visto obligada a comprarse este coche modelo 1985 del infierno. Probablemente un increíblemente buen coche en 1985 pero a diferencia del vino éste no envejeció bien.

En las dos semanas desde que Lucy había tenido el coche, había sido un reto. Y no, a diferencia de la mayoría, Lucy no necesitaba que se le presenten desafíos personales. Prefería darse la gran vida. Si sólo ella se hubiera privado de la comida para pagar el seguro del coche – podía darse el lujo de perder unos 5 kilos o así de peso –no habría tenido que comprar el montón de chatarra que estaba conduciendo ahora. Si sólo hubiera visto dentro del corazón negro de su ex compañera de piso Minerva más rápido y hubiera detenido sus acciones rateras antes. Y si sólo pudiera conseguir un trabajo que pague más que el salario mínimo para poder limpiar sus deudas en continuo aumento. Por otro lado, Lucy sabía que no podría pasar la vida pensando "si sólo". Era simplemente una parte de la vida y las cosas suceden cuando uno menos se lo espera. Se mantuvo diciéndose a sí misma que estaba mejor teniendo menos. Sabía que tenía la disciplina necesaria para ponerse a trabajar con ahínco y administrarse para juntar dinero tan rápido como sea posible y aún mantener su cordura.

—Sólo… —Ahora tenía que sumar a Natsu Dragneel a la ecuación, o quitarlo—. Sip, eso sería más fácil. —Pero mucho menos excitante. De cualquier manera, él era el problema cuatrocientos siete y trataría con él más adelante. Ella tenía que ocuparse del problema número uno, el coche, primero.

Después de dejar salir un adecuado y catártico grito e infligir más violencia sobre su coche, Lucy se había calmado lo suficiente como para que el pensamiento racional fluyera. Recogió la cartera que había arrojado al suelo tan salvajemente antes y del interior sacó su móvil. Tenía que llamar a la asistencia mecánica para que la pudieran ayudar con cualquier problema que su coche estuviera experimentando ahora. Agradecidamente había tenido la previsión de mantener al día su membresía en el club del automóvil.

—¡Increíble! Una cosa que Lucy Heartfilia había hecho bien… —masculló cínicamente para sí misma.

Lucy encendió su móvil o intentó hacerlo. El pequeño teclado no se iluminó tranquilizadoramente como lo hacía normalmente. Alternó entre el encendido y el apagado un par de veces. Nada. Maldijo silenciosamente bajo su respiración. Entonces se percató de que probablemente no había ayudado al teléfono cuando había arrojado al suelo su cartera con semejante furia. Evidentemente había roto el teléfono.

—¡Perfecto… excelente… justo lo que necesitaba… idiota! —Lucy se maldijo rabiosamente, diciéndose a sí misma que no dejase caer las lágrimas que estaban comenzando a picar en sus ojos. Ella no era del tipo llorona. Normalmente no colapsaba ante la adversidad. Y creía que la autocompasión era un ejercicio inútil. Este tenía que ser simplemente un día malo de varios meses malos que ella había tenido, hasta el punto de que quería sentarse en el borde de la carretera y llorar. Lucy se apoyó contra el coche, sus codos en el techo del mismo mientras pensaba qué hacer. Mientras estaba contemplando sus opciones, oyó el crujido de grava detrás suyo. Se giró rápidamente y terminó cara a cara con alguien que ella instintivamente supo que no iba a ser su salvador.

El hombre tenía aproximadamente cuarenta años, estaba vestido con ropas de apariencia sucia, tenía un cabello negro grasiento y una barba incipiente de apariencia desagradable. No era su estereotipo del caballero blanco. Lucy instantáneamente trató de parecer menos indefensa, enderezándose y dirigiéndole una mirada directa y fría. La mirada que el hombre la estaba dando no era una de un transeúnte amigable. Era la mirada de alguien que quería algo y estaba listo para tomarlo por cualquier medio posible que pudiera.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señora? —La voz áspera era cualquier cosa menos servicial. Él la observó de arriba a abajo evaluativamente.

Lucy deseaba haber sido al menos unos treinta centímetros más alta y parecer más amenazante en sus calzas negras y su camiseta de Betty Boop. Pero uno puede parecer sólo poco feroz cuando está vistiendo algo con la imagen de Betty.

—Estoy bien. —Por supuesto que era una mentira. Deseaba poder invocar a algún caballero blanco, que con una brillante armadura viniera para rescatarla ahora. El rostro de Natsu Dragneel vino instantáneamente a su mente—. Mi novio regresará en un momento. —Sus brillantes ojos azules miraron directamente a los malvados ojos negros del hombre, desafiándolo a llamarla mentirosa.

—Estás mintiendo. —El hombre se cernió sobre ella—. No tienes ningún novio que vuelva por ti.

Eso en cuanto a mentir, pensó Lucy cínicamente. Miró a su alrededor lentamente. Estaban en una calle lateral fuera de Sandgate Road, en un área industrial en los suburbios del norte de Crocus. A plena luz del día. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer el hombre? se preguntó. Él podría apropiarse de su cartera y de la fabulosa suma de veinte dólares que contenía. No la podría violar en un lugar tan expuesto y ella estaba segura como el infierno de que no iba a permitirle arrastrarla a ninguna otra parte para ser abusada, sin ofrecer resistencia.

—¿Por qué me molestaría mintiendo? —Lucy consideró sus opciones. Estaba muy segura que lo podría dejar atrás dado que no se veía particularmente en forma con esa extensión de abdomen colgando sobre sus sucios vaqueros. Y el miedo combinado con la supervivencia era un gran motivador para ella. Pero él estaba enfrente suyo, bloqueando su salida. Eso era un problema. Sólo tenía que tener la oportunidad para poder moverse. Hasta ese momento, no actuaría como una víctima. Permanecería fría y tranquila y esperaría su oportunidad.

El hombre la miró calculadoramente como si no la considerara una amenaza. Le dirigió una grasienta sonrisa.

—Vi a tu coche detenerse acá. No vi salir a tu novio.

Lucy no estaba del todo sorprendida de que le faltaran varios dientes frontales. Simplemente parecía ser del tipo. Apenas por encima de Neandertal. Dientes intactos echarían a perder la mirada que él estaba teniendo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere? —Estaba complacida de que su tono haya sonado comandante e imperioso.

—Quiero tu coche. —La respuesta fue un ladrido. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, no dándole una oportunidad para escaparse.

—¿Qué? —De todas sus posesiones, este hombre quería su coche bomba. No su cartera. No su cuerpo. Él quería una artimaña oxidada de veinti-y-tantos-años-de-viejo. ¿Estaba loco? Dijo que había visto al coche traquetear hasta su poco digna parada por lo que no era como si fuera una Ferrari de lo que él quería adueñarse—. ¿Por qué? —¿Estaba consumiendo alguna droga alucinógena que lo hacía ver al mundo y a su coche a través de anteojos rosados?

El hombre se inclinó por encima de ella, su aliento fétido contaminando el oxígeno alrededor de Lucy, obligándola a contener la respiración para no inhalar los vapores venenosos.

—¡Sólo dame las malditas llaves!

Después de las dos semanas infernales con el coche que Lucy había experimentado, la mayoría de la gente habría renunciado al coche sin cuestionar por qué el destino había decidido liberarlos de esa carga. Pero Lucy Heartfilia no. A pesar de los problemas con el coche, era todavía su coche y su único medio de transporte. Estaba condenadamente segura de que no iba a dejar a este asqueroso tomarlo. Necesitaba tener alguna medida de control sobre su vida.

—Ninguna llave para ti, hombre desagradable. —Mirándolo inflexiblemente, tanto como su liso cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros y su nariz pecosa le permitían, Lucy tiró de la puerta del coche abriéndola y procedió a meterse adentro. Si sólo pudiera lograr trabar la puerta y tal vez persuadir con ruegos al coche para que la lleve a otro lugar, ella estaría bien.

—Esto no es una discusión —El hombre gruñó mientras asía su muñeca y la separaba del coche con un cruel tirón.

Lucy quedó afuera tambaleándose y cayó duramente contra el suelo, sacudiendo todos los huesos de su cuerpo. La pura cólera la hizo volver a ponerse de pie y saltar como un gato montés por encima de la espalda del hombre que estaba tratando de meterse en su coche para marcharse. Él dio media vuelta inútilmente mientras intentaba desalojar a Lucy de su espalda. Lucy a su vez lo agarró de su escaso pelo y le rasguñó el rostro en el ataque.

—¡Bájate de mí, perra!

Lucy alejó la cabeza y continuó tirando el pelo del hombre mientras sus dedos intentaban clavarse en los ojos. Ella estaba ahora tan enojada con él, con su coche, con Natsu Dragneel y con todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos doce meses que había una agresión pura conduciéndola. Lucy no era una víctima y él sería obligado a verlo aunque tomara cada gramo de energía que ella tenía.

Lucy no oyó al otro hombre llegando silenciosamente detrás de ellos. Pero sintió las fuertes manos que la agarraron por la cintura y la tiraron, pateando y gritando, fuera de la espalda del hombre. Cuando ella se desplomó sin miramientos sobre su trasero, cursando todo lo largo del suelo, con el pelo en sus ojos, no vio al otro hombre asestarle un puñetazo al primero. Fue sólo cuando se arrastró hacia arriba lista para luchar con alguien que la vista de Lucy se dio cuenta de que era Natsu Dragneel el que estaba peleando con el Neandertal.

¿De dónde diablos había aparecido Natsu? Lucy observó cómo Natsu se liaba a puñetazos con el grasiento hombre pelinegro. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el hombre se diera cuenta de que Natsu podría patear su culo desde aquí a Crocus. Se fue corriendo tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Ella sabía que esa no era la forma más apreciativa de agradecer a su salvador pero estaba molesta por la posibilidad de que él la hubiera seguido desde la casa de Lissana.

—Estoy salvando tu vida, bebé.

—Me estabas siguiendo.

—Bueno, por supuesto. Lissana me llamó después del problema con tu coche y me detalló la ruta que muy probablemente tomarías. Buena cosa que haya salido cuando lo hice.

Maldita sobre-servicial, arremetedora amiga Lissana.

—Podría haberlo manejado. —Ella sabía que eventualmente habría agotado al hombre dando saltos sobre su espalda. Lucy no era liviana para llevar de acá para allá.

—Hiciste un muy magnífico salto sobre su espalda. —Natsu se rió ante la expresión en la cara de Lucy. Ella estaba enojada y claramente sacudida por lo que sucedió y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. No era una cosa agradable ser atacada por alguien—. Eso me recordó cómo me atacaste anoche.

Lucy resopló de una manera poco femenina.

—Yo no te ataqué. Tú me abordaste en el suelo y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Te follé hasta que gritaste?

Lucy no quería estar acordándose de anoche. Sólo pensar en Natsu caliente adentro suyo hacía que sus muslos sudaran por la anticipación de tener a esa polla en su interior otra vez. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. No después de la palabra con "A". ¿Qué más le gritaría ella cuando se corriera? Era demasiado riesgoso… satisfactorio pero riesgoso. Era mejor mantener sus piernas firmemente juntas y su boca cerrada.

—¿Éste es tu coche? —Natsu preguntó mientras asía el herrín de los paneles de la puerta y el fluido del radiador se derramaba por debajo del coche. Lucy Heartfilia o bien estaba quebrada y desesperada o era mecánicamente desafiante y demente para andar conduciendo semejante escombro.

—Oh, eres rápido. —¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan interesado en su coche? Ella estaba comenzando a ponerse muy posesiva con él, casi como si fuera algún perro callejero que tenía que proteger.

—Puedo ser agradable y lento cuando el momento lo requiere.

Oh, Lucy simplemente sabía que él podría.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Qué?

—Insinuaciones sexuales tuyas.

—Vamos directo al sexo entonces. Somos buenos en eso.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Buenos? Eran condenadamente excelentes.

—Nunca va a ocurrir de nuevo, hombre luz de luna.

—¿Es porque te enamoraste de mí, bebé?

¡Oh Dios! Ella había esperado que él se haya olvidado de eso.

—Sigue soñando… —Lucy masculló.

—Oh, lo haré… —Murmuró Natsu suavemente para a sí mismo—. Abre el capó. —Ordenó el.

Lucy odiaba que alguien le diera órdenes. Era una peculiaridad genética suya. Pero quería poner el coche en marcha de manera que sus opciones estaban limitadas. Se estiró por debajo de la consola del lado del conductor y tiró de la palanca para abrir el capó.

Natsu levantó el capó y sonrió divertido cuando se dio cuenta de que no había palanca para sostener en alto el capó. Pero no tenía importancia, él pudo ver de inmediato cuál era el problema. El radiador estaba en sus últimas. Necesitaba ser rellenado si Lucy quería ser capaz de llegar a casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes este coche? —Le preguntó Natsu cuando ella se acercó para sostener en alto el capó para él.

—Es una reliquia familiar. —Lucy le respondió serenamente, desafiándolo a decir algo peyorativo acerca de su compra. Después de dos semanas de conducirlo, sabía que el coche era una bomba y no necesitaba a nadie que se lo diga. La única que tenía permitido criticar a su coche era ella. _Pedazo de mierda de coche…_

—Ya veo. —Respondió Natsu escurridizamente mientras la dejaba, sosteniendo en alto el capó, para ir a buscar algo de agua de su furgoneta de reparto. Sospechaba que Lucy Heartfilia era muy consciente de los defectos de su coche y no necesitaba decírselos. Regresó rápidamente y llenó el radiador, cerrando con un golpe el capó cuando terminó.

Lucy estaba asombrada de que el coche no se cayera a pedazos por esa acción.

—Gracias. —Lucy podía ser gentil cuando tenía que serlo. El hombre había echado a ese asaltante lunático. Sus pensamientos volvieron a ese hombre. ¿Por qué había querido su coche? Eso era sólo francamente extraño. ¿Era una ocurrencia aleatoria? ¿Qué más podría ser? Cualquier cosa que fuera había terminado ahora y ella necesitaba llegar a casa. Lucy se deslizó dentro de su coche.

—Te seguiré a casa.

—No es necesario. —La última cosa que ella quería era pasar más tiempo con Natsu. Sabía dónde conduciría eso… el piso bajo la espalda con las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura rogándole que la haga correrse. Y, mientras que eso era una excelente posibilidad, ella no quería obsesionarse con este hombre y su polla.

Natsu cerró la puerta de su coche y se apoyó dentro de la ventanilla abierta.

—No es una discusión, Betty Boop. —Natsu se sobresaltó cuando ella encendió el motor del coche. El sonido chirriante que hacía era enloquecedor para los sentidos.

Lucy también respingó por el sonido de su motor. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba por ochocientos dólares? ¿Un motor que ronroneara como un gatito o un motor que sonara como si se hubiera tragado a un gato furioso que ahora estaba peleando a brazo partido para salir?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a casa por mí misma. —Lucy no dudó ni por un segundo que el coche se atascaría varias veces en el camino a casa, lo que la hacía querer gritar y maldecir por la frustración. Sin embargo, quería estar sola cuando eso ocurriera. No necesitaba suministrar un espectáculo para Natsu Dragneel.

—Puedes ser capaz pero tu coche es otra historia. —Natsu la señaló, sus ojos desafiándola a que discuta lo obvio—. ¿Estás preocupada por no ser capaz de poder controlar el impulso de tener sexo conmigo? Después de anoche, no tendría el corazón para detenerte. —Natsu le sonrió cautivadoramente—. Nadie nunca realmente me ha chupado como…

—¡Cállate! —Lucy lo interrumpió.

—Pero, bebé, no puedo olvidarlo.

Ni podía Lucy y ese era el problema.

—Estuviste genial.

Sí, lo estuvo, pero entonces también él. Sin embargo, ella no quería estar pensando acerca del sexo con Natsu. La ponía caliente y deseosa y había sólo una realmente buena forma de aliviar esa sensación.

—No quiero hablar de sexo contigo, Natsu.

Natsu sonrió ante su expresión tensa.

—Sí, hacerlo es mejor.

Lucy sabía que ella podía terminar esta conversación simplemente yéndose. Pero había algo en Natsu Dragneel que la hacía querer quedarse y hacer cosas que no debería.

—¿El sexo es en la única cosa en la que piensas?

—Cuando se trata de ti, sí.

El hombre tenía una sonrisa que podría tentar a los ángeles a descontrolarse.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Pero te encanta.

Sí, era verdad. Pero ella tenía que seguir por el buen camino.

—Estaré bien para llegar a casa. Ahora, déjeme sola.

—No sé si puedo hacer eso.

—Inténtalo, hombre luz de luna.

Lucy disparó la ducha de mano con toda su fuerza entre sus piernas, necesitando que la caliente presión aleje el constante deseo de Natsu. Pero no había forma de que esto pudiera competir con la cosa real. El hombre y su polla eran únicos. Ambos la satisfacían perfectamente.

—Sólo supéralo, mujer. —Lucy masculló para sí misma mientras deslizaba los dedos jabonosos entre sus piernas y comenzaba a masajear su clítoris lentamente. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? Parecía estar todo el tiempo caliente. Lucy reclinó la cabeza y empujó su culo hacia atrás contra los azulejos mientras intentaba encontrar alivio.

Natsu observaba mientras Lucy se abría camino hacia un orgasmo. Él no quería que ella hiciera eso sin él adentro suyo.

—Yo estaría mucho mejor entre tus piernas que esa ducha.

Lucy se sobresaltó por sus palabras y sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de su cuerpo. Bueno, por supuesto, Natsu la descubriría justo cuando ella menos lo quería.

—La ducha es menos complicada. —Ella sacó la mano de entre sus piernas y apagó el rociador. No necesitaba una audiencia observando su desesperación.

Natsu comenzó a quitarse las ropas.

—¿Cómo de complicado soy?

—Sólo lo eres. —Que él iba a unirse a ella en la ducha era un hecho. ¿Podría detenerlo? Tal vez. ¿Quería detenerlo? No realmente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Sip, era una pregunta obvia pero ella todavía sentía la necesidad de formularla.

—Ésta es tu última noche en lo de Lissana, así que pensé en venir para darte una despedida apropiada. —Lo último de sus ropas cayeron al piso y él alcanzó la puerta de la ducha.

—Estoy tratando de darme una ducha. —Lucy sintió el cuerpo duro de Natsu deslizarse adentro detrás del suyo—. Quiero que te vayas.

—¿Es por esa cosa del amor otra vez? —Natsu agarró el jabón e hizo espuma en sus manos.

—Yo no te amo. —Era fácil decirlo cuándo no estaba de frente a él.

—Correcto, amas el sexo. —Las manos jabonosas de Natsu se movieron a sus pechos.

La cabeza de Lucy cayó atrás contra él.

—Sí. —¿Fue eso lo que ella quiso decir? ¿Le gustaba el sexo o sólo el sexo con Natsu? ¿Y cómo podría pensar claramente cuando él estaba masajeando sus pechos de esa manera? Era imposible—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya me he lavado. —Sin embargo, su dura polla en contra de su culo la estaba haciendo pensar algunas muy sucias posibilidades.

—Sólo relájate, bebé. —Natsu canturreó dulcemente en contra de su oído.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo.

—Veremos… —Sus manos se movieron hacia abajo de su cuerpo al lugar donde ella más lo necesitaba.

Cuando las manos de Natsu se deslizaron entre sus piernas, Lucy lloriqueó por el alivio. Tal vez tener sexo con Natsu otra vez no era tan malo…

—Natsu… —¿Eso era un pedido para que se detenga o para que continúe, o qué? ¿A quién estaba realmente engañando? Lucy conocía esa respuesta. Necesitaba a este hombre con una desesperación que no había pensado que ella fuera capaz. ¿Pero eso era amor? Lo dudaba y tenía que recordar esto. ¡Esto es sólo sexo, sexo, sexo… sí!

Natsu volteó a Lucy para que lo enfrentase. Él había estado caliente y duro desde el momento en que la vio poner las manos entre sus piernas.

—Así que ¿vamos o no vamos a follar? —Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor para aferrar su culo y tirarla hacia él.

La sensación de su larga y rígida polla en contra de su estómago era toda la respuesta que ella necesitaba.

—Ésta es la última vez…

—Seguro, ésta es… —Natsu puso sus manos debajo de su culo y la levantó en sus brazos.

Lucy envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Natsu y sintió a su espalda golpear contra los brillantes azulejos de la pared detrás de ella. Cuando él se reclinó hacia ella, Lucy agarró su polla y la guió a su interior. El alivio de eso la hizo gemir.

Natsu ajustó su posición y lentamente empujó hacia adentro y afuera del cuerpo de Lucy. La besó lenta y profundamente.

—Oh, Natsu… —Lucy murmuró en contra de sus labios. Ésta era la mejor sensación que había tenido alguna vez. Sujetaba a Natsu estrechamente en contra suyo mientras él continuaba con el tierno asalto a su cuerpo. Esta vez era diferente. Era más lento y más suave pero tenía un impacto más profundo. Lucy lo miró directamente a los ojos. Dios mío, era cierto. Ella había caído y se había enamorado del hombre luz de luna. ¿Qué tan estúpido era eso?

—¿Qué? —Natsu sintió que algo más que sólo físico estaba ocurriendo.

—Sólo hazme correr, Natsu. —Ella necesitaba una última vez para recordar.

Natsu aumentó el ritmo y comenzó a palpitar dentro de ella como si no pudiera llegar lo suficientemente profundo.

Lucy se inclinó hacia atrás y gritó fuerte cuando los músculos de su cuerpo convulsionaron alrededor de la polla de Natsu y extrajeron drásticamente hasta la última gota de su esencia adentro suyo.

—Te amo, bebé…

Ella se quedó dura por sus palabras. Uh-oh… esto no era lo que quería escuchar. Esto iba a complicar las cosas. Fue diferente cuando ella lo había dicho, dado que ella había perdido la cabeza y no había sido capaz de ignorar sus sentimientos a favor de su propia cordura y supervivencia. Natsu, sin embargo, se veía completamente cuerdo y capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

Lucy se deslizó abajo y afuera del cuerpo de Natsu. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué era eso que ella veía? ¿Era amor o simplemente el momento siguiente a la lujuria? ¿Qué sabía ella de amor? ¿Qué posibilidad tenían dos desconocidos de enamorarse tan rápidamente? No, eso sólo ocurría en las novelas románticas.

—Sólo dijiste eso porque yo lo dije. —Lucy se alejó de él.

—Quise decirlo…

—No, no quisiste… deberías irte.

—¿De qué estás asustada? —Natsu no podía dejarlo así. Esto era demasiado importante.

—De nada. —_De todo_, ella agregó silenciosamente para sí misma.

* * *

[1] Síndrome Pre-Menstrual.

[2] El Holden Astra es un automóvil de turismo del segmento C del fabricante australiano Holden.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Lucy maldijo suavemente después de golpearse el dedo gordo del pie contra el demasiado crecido jardín de rocas en el camino delantero de su casa en Fairy Tail, mientras arrastraba el contenedor de basura fuera de su lugar habitual para que los basureros la recojan. Eran las seis de la mañana. Fue sólo el fuerte estruendo de la llegada del camión de la basura de Magnolia City Council del otro lado de su calle que alertó a la media dormida Lucy que no había sacado su contenedor de basura la noche anterior. ¡Mierda! Así es que ella había salido gateando de la cama y se movió a ciegas hacia afuera con su demasiado grande camiseta púrpura y pantalones cortos de dormir con-rayas-rosadas-y-verdes para poner la basura afuera.

Una vez que el contenedor de basura estuvo donde se suponía para debía estar y ella se había medio asegurado a sí misma de que no había pasado ya la camioneta de recolección, Lucy pasó las palmas de sus manos sobre su cara y a través de su enredado cabello rubio liso. Estaba tan cansada. Apenas había pegado un ojo anoche. Los pensamientos sobre Natsu Dragneel la habían mantenido despierta. Aunque sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta dejando la casa de Lissana después del sexo en la ducha con Natsu, no quería decir que se encontrara más a gusto en su casa.

Lucy miró alrededor del patio delantero de la casa alquilada que ella ocupaba. Lucía vacía y deprimente. Si la casa fuese suya, habría pintado la reseca y descascarada madera y habría plantado un jardín bonito. Pero como ella no poseía la antigua casa de tres dormitorios donde vivía, no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Era meramente una residencia temporal hasta que pudiera permitirse algo mejor. Lo que sea que eso fuera. La vida tenía que mejorar tarde o temprano.

—Sí, claro, eterna optimista. —Masculló cínicamente para sí misma.

Lucy recordó el ruido que había escuchado anoche. ¿Qué había sido? Traqueteo, colisión y raspadura. ¿Lo había imaginado? No lo creía dado que los pensamientos sobre Natsu la habían mantenido inquieta y dando vueltas toda la noche y no había dormido lo suficiente como para soñarlo. Miró a su alrededor. Nada tenía la apariencia de haber sido movido. Nadie había venido mágicamente y sacado las abundantes malas hierbas del jardín ni había arreglado la grieta en los escalones. Probablemente sólo había sido el gato del vecindario merodeando. Aun así, Lucy se había levantado varias veces en la noche, tratando de averiguar de dónde había salido el ruido. Pero cuando no vio nada, había vuelto a la cama cada vez, extrañada.

Lucy no era del tipo nerviosa. Ella podía vivir sola muy felizmente y no sobresaltarse cada noche por cualquier sonido. Pero anoche había sido inusual. Aún nada parecía fuera de sitio o anormal. Excepto la acumulación de chatarra de automóvil. Se vería anormal en el lugar más extraño como si fuera simplemente ese tipo de coche. No encajaba en ninguna parte. Pero entonces, nadie quería adueñarse de él, así que tal vez ellos estaban emparejados. Lucy miró a la fea bestia de metal que todavía estaba estacionada bajo la cochera abierta, como si tuviera todo el derecho de estar allí y se movería sólo si quisiera.

Lucy estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para entrar a su casa cuando vio una furgoneta blanca dirigiéndose hacia arriba por su calle. Lucy dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cansadamente. Conocía el ute[1]. Lo había visto ayer mismo. Sabía quién era el conductor. Natsu Dragneel. Ella no estaba realmente sorprendida. Él no era el tipo de hombre que se daba por vencido fácilmente. El constante latido apagado entre sus muslos le recordaba eso.

—Estupendo. —Masculló para sí misma con frustración. Él era la última persona que quería ver. Su declaración de amor estaba todavía repitiéndose en su mente. Se decía a sí misma que no quería decir nada, que sólo fueron palabras que habían sido lanzadas afuera. Sí, correcto…

Natsu Dragneel sonreía mientras caminaba hacia donde Lucy estaba parada mirándolo cautelosamente. Él miró la pálida piel expuesta de sus piernas, sus bonitos bóxer de raso y la palabra "bésame" que estaba escrita directamente debajo de un sapo verde de apariencia vivaz con una corona que adornaba el frente de su camiseta púrpura. Natsu miró directamente a los cansados ojos azules de Lucy Heartfilia. Esos ojos disparaban una más que definitiva advertencia.

—Buenos días, bebé, te ves terriblemente linda.

Ella miró y tuvo la impresión de que la mierda y la adulación iban a conseguir que este hombre ahora mismo tuviera lo que él quería.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Era una pregunta estúpida pero era una que sentía que tenía que formular. Sabía que él estaba allí para embromarla y tentarla hasta que le ruegue que la tomara. Lucy suspiró. Ella nunca había sido así de fácil o transparente antes.

—Le pregunté a Lissana dónde vivías. —Natsu miró las palabras en su camiseta.

Bueno, por supuesto, Lissana le había dicho donde vivía. Los pesados mejores amigos tenían cosas como ésas.

—No lo había contemplado. —Lucy le advirtió mientras empujaba algunos mechones rubios enredados hacia atrás de su cara. Lo último que quería era que Natsu Dragneel pensara que ella estaba invitándolo a besarla. Eso sólo conduciría a aplastar su cuerpo contra el suyo e intercambiar beso con beso mientras lentamente se desvestían y… _¡ya! ¡No vayas por ahí!_—. ¿Qué quieres? —El pie descalzo de Lucy golpeaba ligeramente, impacientemente, esperando su respuesta. Él estaba vestido con ceñidos vaqueros viejos y botas. Se veía caliente y masculino pero ella estaba decidida a no caer otra vez, sin embargo.

Natsu sonrió ante su obvia impaciencia. Lucy Heartfilia era una mujer difícil de seducir cuando estaba malhumorada.

—Y es bueno verte también, Lucy. Estaba pensando…

Las palabras de Natsu fueron cortadas a mitad de la frase porque un sonido como un disparo pasó zumbando por sus cabezas. ¿Un disparo? Natsu y Lucy se miraron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Cuando otro disparo mordió la tierra entre sus pies, Natsu reaccionó rápidamente y tiró a Lucy al suelo.

—¿Qué…? —Lucy jadeó cuando golpeó el suelo duro con el cuerpo de Natsu cubriendo el suyo. Oyó el fuerte sonido del disparo y luchó por levantarse para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero estaba atrapada y no había forma de poder mover el peso de Natsu.

Natsu miró rápidamente alrededor para ver de dónde estaban saliendo los disparos.

Lucy se retorcía debajo de Natsu. Su polla yacía dura en la cuna de sus muslos y era claramente obvio que ella no estaba usando un sostén. Eso provocaba que sus pechos desnudos estuvieran rozándose a través del delgado algodón entre sus pechos. Una oleada de calor la inundó. Estupendo. Estaban corriendo peligro y ella se excitaba por el hombre que descansaba encima suyo. Sin embargo, en su defensa, Lucy desafiaba a cualquier mujer a estar debajo de Natsu Dragneel y no excitarse. No es que ella vaya a permitirle a cualquier mujer tener a Natsu hasta que estuviera lista para renunciar a él.

El sonido de las llantas de un coche chirrió agudamente cuando un último disparo rompió la suciedad al lado de ellos haciendo que Lucy agradezca la protección que Natsu le ofrecía. Eso fue dulce y atento y un montón de otras cosas acerca de las que ella no quería pensar en caso de poder tentarse a volver a usar la palabra con "A" sin pensarlo.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que mientras ella estuvo protegida, Natsu no. Un indicio de alarma atravesó su cuerpo. ¿Y si Natsu hubiera resultado herido? Lucy pasó sus manos rápidamente hacia abajo de su espalda y sobre su culo. Ni sangre ni agujeros de bala, sólo hermosa carne masculina.

—¿Estás bien?

Natsu miró a la mujer debajo suyo.

—¿Preocupada por mí, bebé? —Natsu le sonrió a Lucy.

—No, eres lo suficientemente grande y peligroso como para valerte por ti mismo.

Natsu le sonrió. Las manos de Lucy todavía estaban sobre su culo.

—¿Manoseándome entonces? Si es así, por supuesto que continúa.

Sus manos se alejaron rápidamente de su cuerpo. Bueno, tal vez ella había estado haciendo eso después de que su preocupación inicial por su bienestar se había resuelto. Parte de eso era su culpa por yacer arriba de ella de esa manera. Naturalmente sus hormonas reaccionarían mientras ellas se lo propusieran. Caramba, eso era simplemente natural. Eso es todo, culpa de la Madre Naturaleza.

—No, sólo pensé que si murieras encima de mí quedaría atrapada para siempre.

—Tú ya estás atrapada, Lucy Heartfilia —Murmuró Natsu, mientras sus labios ligeramente rozaban los suyos.

Oh, no, ella no quería estar sintiendo nada relacionado con este hombre. Él significaba, añadía y prometía peligro. El sexo era una cosa, la emoción era otra. No valía la pena confundirlos. Querer y necesitar no eran parte de sus planes en este momento.

—¿Vas a quitarte de encima de mí? —Ella dijo entre dientes furiosa, intentando empujarlo lejos suyo. Pero él era un hombre grande que no podía ser empujado fácilmente.

Natsu no tenía ninguna prisa para levantarse. Sabía que el peligro había pasado. Pero le gustaba estar arriba de Lucy. Acomodó su cuerpo ligeramente para aliviar una parte del peso sobre ella.

—Alguien acaba de pasar en un coche disparando un arma hacia nosotros.

—¿De verdad, Natsu? Nunca habría llegado a esa conclusión por mí misma. —Lucy se retorcía debajo de él para liberarse.

—Si te estás retorciendo debajo mío para excitarme puedo decirte que funciona.

—¡Quítate de mí! —Lucy gritó—. Ahora tú eres el que está tratando de manosearme.

—Tú lo hiciste, ¿así que por qué yo no? —Natsu la miró sorprendido—. ¿Estás ruborizada?

—No… como si… —Este hombre podía tentarla y confundirla como el infierno.

—Bueno, bien… —Natsu rodó y se puso de pie—. Estaba tratando de protegerte.

El cabello de Lucy estaba revuelto salvajemente alrededor de su cabeza en una masa de salvajes mechones rubios cuando ella tambaleó sobre sus pies.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Así es como lo llamas? —Ella sacudió el pasto de su camiseta y abofeteó las manos de Natsu de sus pechos cuando él intentó quitar restos de pasto inexistentes—. ¿De qué diablos se trata esto?

—Se trata de amor, bebé.

—No estoy hablando de eso. —Ella en realidad no pensaba nunca hablar de eso. Era un tema bloqueado—. Estoy hablando de los disparos. —Lucy puso distancia entre ella y Natsu. Demasiado manoseo inducía a más demasiado manoseo—. ¿A quién has cabreado que decidió dispararte algunos tiros al azar?

—¿Por qué serían para mí?

—Bueno, no fueron para mí.

—Ya veo, está diciendo que eres demasiado dulce para disgustar a alguien.

—Malditamente cierto. —Natsu no necesitaba saber la lista de personas a las que Lucy había cabreado en su vida.

Natsu miró detrás de ellos hacia su coche. Sus ojos se fijaron en éste. Se acercó y tocó un lugar justo por encima de la placa con la matrícula en la parte de atrás.

Lucy lo siguió para ver lo que estaba mirando. Vio un limpio agujero en su pintura.

—Es el agujero de un balazo con seguridad. —Si Natsu hubiera dudado de lo que acababa de presenciar, ésta era la prueba de que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Su cara se arrugó por la preocupación. ¿Por qué alguien le dispararía a cualquiera de ellos? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué le estaba disparando alguien a Lucy?

Lucy empujó a Natsu a un lado de su camino para mirar el daño.

—Ese bastardo le disparó a mi coche. ¡Él va a morir! —Aunque el coche fuera temporal, nadie le disparaba a su coche y se marchaba sin más. Pero en este caso lo hicieron, pensó Lucy con furia, sintiéndose repentinamente impotente. Éste no era un sentimiento con el que ella se encontrara a gusto. La impotencia no funcionaba para ella. Aunque desde el encuentro con Natsu Dragneel eso parecía ser algo que ella estaba experimentando mucho.

—Ésa no es la única cosa que le han hecho. —Natsu señaló el destrozo en la ventanilla izquierda de la parte de atrás, del lado del pasajero—. ¿Hubo algunos disturbios inusuales por aquí anoche? —Natsu le preguntó mientras examinaba la modesta casa de madera, con su pintura descascarada y sus desvencijadas escaleras delanteras.

Lucy lo miró pensativamente. Tal vez no fue un gato lo que ella pensó que escuchó anoche. ¿Pero por qué querría alguien destrozar maliciosamente su coche? ¿No parecía como si él ya hubiera tenido una vida lo suficientemente dura? Y no era que ella mantuviera cualquier cosa de valor adentro.

—¿Entonces, por qué alguien está disparándote? —A Natsu no le gustaba eso en absoluto.

Lucy miró a Natsu incrédulamente.

—¿Disparándome? ¿Por qué piensas que es a mí?

—Es tu casa.

—Y tú caíste sin avisar. Alguien pudo haberte seguido y quiso dispararte.

—Pero tu coche es el que ha sido atacado.

—Eso no quiere decir que tenga nada que ver conmigo. —Bueno, ése era un buen punto pero ella no quería que esto sea su problema. Tenía suficiente con lo que tratar para agregar personas queriendo dispararle—. Y todo esto comenzó a ocurrir cuando te conocí.

—Si no te importa mirar en retrospectiva, Srta. Heartfilia, alguien intentó arrebatarte el coche ayer, por lo que creo que esto tiene todo que ver contigo.

¡Maldición! Natsu posiblemente podía estar en lo correcto. Lucy recordó el incidente. Hubiera querido creer que sólo fue un loco un poco drogado que pensaba que el coche era digno de robar. Pero ahora, a consecuencia de esto, estaba comenzando a preguntarse si había algo más que eso. Pero esto era una locura. Su vida era aburrida. A las personas aburridas no les disparaban, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué Natsu la estaba mirando de manera tan extraña?

—¿Qué?

—Sólo estaba preguntándome si eres una espía, Lucy Heartfilia. ¿Es por eso que alguien te está disparando?

—Sí, seguro, soy una espía. Vivo en Fairy Tail en una vieja casa decrépita para encubrirme. Soy una maestra del disfraz y todavía no has visto mis otras facetas. —En más de una manera, pensó Lucy. Sin embargo, dejando los pensamientos sobre Natsu Dragneel a un lado, tan imposible como esto parecía, ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo aquí? De acuerdo, Lucy sabía que ella no era una de las personas más amables del planeta pero ¿por qué alguien le dispararía? Tal vez si el fuego hubiera estado dirigido a su buzón de correos o para robar su periódico del fin de semana ella podría haberlo comprendido ¿pero balas reales que podrían matarla? Miró a Natsu Dragneel. Aparte de sexo con Natsu, no sabía nada acerca de este hombre. Él podría haber sido el objetivo. Él podría estar trayendo el peligro a su puerta.

—Todavía pienso que podrían haber estado disparándote a ti, hombre luz de luna.

Natsu le sonrió por como lo había llamado.

—¿Por qué alguien me dispararía? Soy absolutamente amable. Tú sabes eso demasiado bien, bebé.

Lucy bufó alto por su exagerada opinión de sí mismo. Que él tuviera razón era una cosa, que lo dijera era molesto.

—¿Qué hay acerca de una novia enojada? Debes tener alguna así acechando alrededor.

—Nunca ninguna quedó molesta después de estar conmigo. Todas mis ex novias todavía me aman. —Natsu le contestó cautivadoramente, mientras le sonreía con la sonrisa más deslumbrante.

—Discúlpame mientras vomito. —El hombre era excéntrico, eso era seguro.

—Vomita más tarde. Necesitamos llamar a la policía. —Le dijo Natsu.

Lucy sabía que eso era lo correcto ¿pero en qué terminaría esto? Pudo haber sido simplemente un tiroteo aleatorio desde un coche. Por supuesto, éste era un barrio de propiedades rentadas en Fairy Tail de Magnolia y no en Detroit de los EEUU. Aun así, el crimen podría ocurrir en cualquier parte. Por eso es que los estadistas iban de un lado a otro asustando a las personas con estadísticas del crimen. Pero ella aún no podía asumir el hecho de que alguien quisiera lastimarla. Seguro, el sucio hombre rubio de ayer había intentado robar su coche pero en verdad no la había lastimado. Pero entonces Natsu había llegado antes de que cualquier cosa hubiera ocurrido. Vale… ése era un pensamiento espeluznante. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si él no hubiera llegado? A pesar de su bravuconada, Lucy sabía que a ella le habría costado mucho trabajo luchar en contra de ese hombre. Miró a Natsu. Él estaba llamando a la policía.

—Mejor me voy a cambiar. —No quería estar tratando ya sea con Natsu o con la policía en pijama.

—Creo que te ves linda en pijama. A pesar de que desnuda también está bien para mí.

Después de que la policía se había ido, Lucy había esperado que Natsu Dragneel se fuera también. Pero él no había hecho ningún intento de moverse del medio de su sala de estar mientras miraba alrededor de la casa examinando. Ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando. El lugar era patético. Aparte de un muy maltratado y viejo sofá genovés de los años cincuenta, un sillón larguirucho y una caja de embalaje de madera con una vieja televisión en blanco-y-negro, no había nada en la habitación, excepto varias pilas de libros pulcramente apiladas contra una de las paredes.

—¿Optando por una apariencia minimalista? —Natsu se admiró de la falta absoluta de mobiliario en la habitación—. Así que, o no eres partidaria del mobiliario, o estás sin un peso. —Él sospechaba que los otros cuartos de la casa estaban en las mismas condiciones.

—Sería la opción número dos.

—Cuénteme sobre eso. —Sus ojos estaban llenos de genuina preocupación.

—Es una larga historia, aburrida, sin final feliz.

—Igual quiero oírlo, bebé.

Lucy se mordió los labios y miró a Natsu Dragneel. Él estaba mirándola como si realmente le importara. Ella suspiró con cansancio.

—Mi ladrona compañera de piso, Minerva Orland, robó todo lo que poseía y luego tomó el dinero y escapó. Tenía algunas cosas agradables también. Por esa razón Minerva lo tomó. Empeñó cualquier cosa que pudo acarrear afuera de la casa. —Lucy todavía podía recordar el día que había llegado a casa después del trabajo para encontrar el lugar vacío—. Luego, para colmo, averigüé que ella tenía mi número de tarjeta de crédito y que utilizó mi crédito hasta el límite.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Natsu estaba horrorizado pero sabía mejor que mostrarle lástima a esta mujer.

—Te diría que fue porque es una perra ambiciosa pero estoy un poco agotada en lo que se refiere a ella. —En realidad "agotada" no le hacía honor. Lucy quería encontrar a Minerva Orland y estrangular a la mujer. Ésa no era una respuesta enteramente racional pero sin embargo, la haría sentirse mejor—. De cualquier manera, lo poco que ella dejó lo vendí para cancelar las deudas que acumuló bajo mi nombre. Algún día después de que todas las deudas estén pagadas, me recuperaré y volveré a la normalidad. —Lucy exhaló una profunda respiración. Un día… ¿cuándo sería eso? Ella parecía avanzar dos pasos y retroceder diez en su progreso hacia la meta que había establecido.

—¿Entonces cómo has estado viviendo?

No había necesidad de hacerle saber que se había gastado sus últimos dos dólares y que la entrevista de trabajo que había tenido ayer no había producido ningún resultado. Podía sentirse patética pero Lucy no quería aparentarlo. Ella tenía su orgullo. Si no lo hiciera, habría recurrido a su engreída hermana Michelle y le habría pedido prestado algún dinero. Y eso no iba a ocurrir nunca. Más bien se pasearía desnuda por Crocus antes de hacer eso.

—He estado haciéndolo bien.

Natsu conocía una mentira cuando la oía.

—Lissana es una buena amiga.

Lucy podía ver que Natsu estaba concluyendo de por qué ella había estado hospedándose en la casa de Lissana.

—Sí, lo es. —La forma en que Natsu la estaba mirando la hacía querer treparse en sus brazos y llorar. Había estado conteniendo tanto adentro suyo durante tanto tiempo que Lucy estaba asustada de comenzar a llorar y no detenerse. ¿Pero que lograría con eso aparte de una cara hinchada sorbiendo por la nariz? Se tragó el repentino nudo en su garganta. No necesitaba compasión. Necesitaba controlarse.

—Has estado pasando por mucho. —Natsu quería sostenerla en sus brazos y aliviar algo del dolor.

La simple forma en la que él dijo eso y la manera en la que la miraba, tan dulce y cariñosa, le hacía querer ceder al deseo y llorar. Añadiendo a eso el hecho de que le habían disparado y que la policía estaba preocupada de que el tiroteo y el robo del coche estuvieran conectados, ella estaba sintiéndose muy vulnerable en este momento. La vulnerabilidad no era una emoción que a Lucy le gustara, después de todo. Se preguntaba cómo sería tener a alguien con quien poder llorar y sentirse confortada. Ella no había tenido eso en mucho tiempo. No desde que sus padres murieron, e incluso entonces, nunca se había sentido completamente reconfortada. Sus padres lo intentaron pero ellos no eran buenos amando a las personas. Lucy y su hermana Michelle eran iguales. A la familia Heartfilia simplemente no se le daban muy bien las emociones. Debido a eso, ella no esperaba consuelo y se había endurecido a sí misma. Pero de cuando en cuando se preguntaba cómo se sentiría eso.

—Pues bien, sobreviví sin embargo. Y seamos realistas aquí. Tú en realidad sólo necesitas una silla para sentarte. —Lucy tenía dos. Ninguna buena calidad pero estaba muchísimo mejor que algunas personas. Siempre que un ataque de autocompasión empezaba, se recordaba a sí misma de ese hecho.

—La experiencia es un duro maestro.

—El peor y las lecciones apestan. —Y Lucy no quería nada más de eso pero simplemente parecían seguir llegando. Ella había leído en alguna parte que existía ese principio kármico por el que uno continuaba viviendo una y otra vez con los mismos patrones hasta que lograba hacer lo correcto. ¿Seguramente ella tenía que haber hecho algo bien a estas alturas? Y si no, ¿por qué el karma simplemente no la dejaba en paz y le decía qué estaba haciendo mal y cómo podría arreglarlo?

—No le permitas endurecerte, bebé.

—Ya lo hizo. —Y eso es lo que le asustaba a Lucy, llegar a ser una vieja amargada demasiado dura para realmente hacer algún intento decente de ser suave y cariñosa.

—No, todavía eres suave donde tiene importancia.

Lucy contempló a Natsu. Por un momento casi le creyó. Pero ella tenía mejor criterio. No era la misma mujer que doce meses atrás. Su nivel de confianza era casi inexistente. No esperaba nada de la gente. En lo que respecta a Natsu Dragneel, no sabía dónde estaba parada con él. Físicamente él la tenía pero emotivamente ella estaba demasiado asustada para presionarlo.

—¿Así que dónde vas a quedarte? —Le preguntó Natsu, esperando la historia que él sabía que ella iba a inventarse—. ¿Asumo que con Lissana?

La policía le había aconsejado a Lucy por su propia seguridad que se mudase de su casa y fuera a vivir a otro lugar con amigos o familiares. Sin embargo, Lucy estaba poco dispuesta a forzarle su presencia a la recién comprometida Lissana, incluso sabiendo que Lissana insistiría en que lo haga. Además, si ella fuera un blanco como la policía parecía pensar, no quería llevarle problemas a Lissana.

—Me quedaré con mi hermana, Michelle, en Zentopia. —Lucy mintió, mirando a Natsu fijamente a los ojos. Él no necesitaba saber que ella y Michelle se odiaban y no se habían visto durante meses. La última vez que lo hicieron, se habían agarrado a golpes por algún recuerdo trivial de la infancia. En realidad no habían estado peleando por eso. Era algo más profundo que ninguna de ellas realmente quería aceptar.

Natsu sabía que Lucy le había prometido a la policía que se quedaría con amigos. Pero Natsu tenía la sensación de que ella no tenía la intención de mudarse. Lo podía ver en el testarudo brillo de sus ojos azules.

—¿Tienes una hermana en Zentopia? —Le dijo, repitiendo las palabras mientras miraba directamente a sus claros ojos marrones. Él sospechaba que estaba mintiendo pero no podía estar seguro. Había descubierto que ella era muy hábil ocultando sus sentimientos—. ¿Te llevas bien con ella?

—Honestamente te puedo decir que Michelle y yo tenemos profundos e invariables sentimientos hacia la otra. —Lucy sabía que su mutua aversión era profunda e invariable. Nunca se habían entendido y ella dudaba de que eso alguna vez cambiara. Sólo podía imaginarse el cuidadosamente maquillado rostro de Michelle si ella llegara esperando quedarse en su casa. Michelle nunca le prohibiría la entrada pero sería condenadamente incómodo para las dos.

—¿Así que estarás bien?

—Seguro. —La falsa bravuconada era siempre la forma de salir.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Mentirosa.

—No me conoces lo suficiente como para llamarme así.

—Te conozco más que suficiente. —Natsu la miró significativamente—. Estoy aquí por si me necesitas, bebé.

Ella lo necesitaba ahora pero también era malditamente testaruda para admitirlo. Ella podría, como siempre, arreglarse con sus propios recursos. Era menos doloroso de ese modo.

—No necesito a nadie y no quiero sexo en este momento. —Ésa era una mentira a dos voces. Pero las mentiras por auto-conservación eran aceptables en estas circunstancias.

—No estoy sólo ofreciendo mi cuerpo para sexo. —Natsu tendió sus brazos para Lucy, alentándola para que entrase en ellos.

Sería tan reconfortante meterse en sus brazos y colapsar contra su fuerte pecho. ¿Pero dónde la dejaba eso? Ella necesitaba… ¿qué diablos necesitaba? Necesitaba que él se fuera antes de que se volviera toda sensiblera encima suyo.

—Deberías irte. —Lucy observó cómo Natsu dejó caer sus brazos. No parecía asombrado por su reacción. Ella tenía la escalofriante sensación de que él sabía realmente más sobre ella de lo que ella pensaba. Eso era peligroso.

—Estoy disponible en cualquier momento para ti, bebé.

Si ella no supiera nada más, Lucy sabía que éste era un hombre que cruzaría a nado el mar rugiente y treparía la montaña más alta si ella se lo pidiera. ¿Pero era lo suficientemente valiente para pedírselo? La respuesta era no. Ella se las apañaría más o menos como siempre lo hizo.

—No vas a pedir ayuda, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Vas a quedarte con tu hermana?

—Sí.

—¿Y tú me amas?

—Tienes que ser más rápido que eso para pillarme, hombre luz de luna.

* * *

[1] Sport Utility Vehicle: vehículo utilitario deportivo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola Chicos! Hoy les traigo el quinto capítulo :)**

**Me da mucho gusto que la historia sea tan bien aceptada y gracias por los reviews, los alerts y favorites! También me gustaría informarles que aunque me pidan el nombre del libro no lo revelaré aún, sino al final, por lo que me estaré negando amablemente a revelarlo antes de tiempo... Gomen-ne ^-^U**

**Ahora, a disfrutar!**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Lucy gritó cuando el hombre apareció a través de su ventana. Saltó afuera de su cama y agarró el bate de criquet al lado de su vieja cómoda, lista para derribar al intruso. Ella no era una víctima debilucha y haría todo lo posible para que él la viera así. Lucy alzó el bate por encima de su cabeza y apuntó al blanco en la tenue luz de su dormitorio.

—Sabía que todavía estarías aquí. —La voz de Natsu salió de la oscuridad—. Me dijiste que te quedarías en la casa de tu hermana. Eres una puñetera mentirosa, Lucy Heartfilia.

—¡Maldito seas! —Lucy le gritó mientras balanceaba el bate de criquet lejos de Natsu. Había estado terriblemente cerca de golpearlo en la cabeza. Tenía los nervios de punta por el tiroteo y no necesitaba que Natsu Dragneel apareciera por la noche para asustarla ridículamente. Había estado preparada para sacar a golpes al intruso. El tiroteo la había asustado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Y mientras más pensaba acerca del robo del coche, más segura estaba de que no fue ninguna coincidencia. Pero otra vez, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Y por qué Natsu estaba trepando por su ventana? ¿No le había dejado ya lo suficientemente claro que no lo quería? ¿Qué más tenía hacer? ¿Interpretar una canción y bailar?

—Tienes una mierda de seguridad aquí. —Natsu veía a Lucy parada desnuda en un rayo de luz de luna y quedó cautivado.

Lucy bufó indignada por sus palabras.

—Pues bien, tú no deberías estar entrando por la fuerza. Las personas normales no se trepan por las ventanas de las personas sin anunciarse. Tocan el timbre de la puerta y esperan ser invitadas a entrar.

Natsu le sonrió de un modo encantador.

—Yo no soy normal.

—¿De verdad, Natsu? Estoy tan impactada de oírte decir eso. —Lucy le respondió cínicamente.

—De cualquier manera, ¿me habrías invitado a entrar?

—En este momento habría ignorado el timbre de la puerta.

—Por esa razón usé la ventana. —Natsu comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Él tenía planes más concretos con Lucy—. Quería verte, bebé. —Bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros y se los quitó—. Y aquí estás, desnuda y sosteniendo un bate de criquet… muy sexy.

Lucy miró al ahora desnudo Natsu. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? Su polla siempre parecía estar en un constante estado de excitación. ¿Eso era normal? Ya estaba saltando arriba dura y gruesa contra su estómago. Su coño se humedeció por simplemente mirar su polla. Ella arrojó el bate al piso.

—Hace calor y éste es mi dormitorio así que puedo estar desnuda si quiero. —Lucy se relamió los labios cuando miró su polla. En un montón de formas era más que fascinante que este hombre tuviera una polla que siempre estaba lista para actuar—. ¿Siempre tienes una erección permanente?

—En primer lugar, no tengo absolutamente ninguna objeción a que estés desnuda, de hecho insisto en eso. —Natsu le contestó mientras se le acercaba—. Y en segundo lugar, simplemente verte me pone duro.

Ok, Lucy tenía que admitir que eso fue dulce y adulador, y la respuesta correcta. Aun así, sospechaba que este hombre probablemente se encendería como una bombilla al pensar en tener sexo con cualquier mujer. Sin embargo reconocía que ella era mejor que simplemente cualquier mujer.

—No estoy de ánimo para una de tus cabalgatas a la luz de la luna. —Otra mentira con la que lidiar el día del Juicio.

Natsu se detuvo delante de ella y colocó suavemente las manos sobre sus hombros tensos.

—Puedo cambiar tu estado de ánimo.

Lucy no lo dudó ni por un segundo. El afectuoso masaje de sus manos y la caliente vara de su polla en contra de su estómago le aseguraban que él tenía razón acerca de su habilidad para cambiarle el estado de ánimo.

—No necesito esto, Natsu. —Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. ¿Pero esto era todo lo que tenía con Natsu? ¿Sexo? Ella pensaba que estaba enamorándose de él pero ¿era simplemente el sexo lo que la hacía pensar eso? ¿Cómo hacían las otras personas que tenían relaciones y no se implicaban? ¿Y por qué incluso ella pensaba que un par de revolcones con Natsu constituía una relación?

—Tú no sabes lo que necesitas. —Las manos de Natsu acariciaron suavemente los montículos hinchados de sus pechos. Sonrió cuando Lucy gimió suavemente. Él sabía cuáles eran sus debilidades—. Estás confundida y en peligro. También estás siendo testaruda y obstinada como el infierno permaneciendo en el único lugar que los policías dijeron que no deberías. Eres un dolor en el culo con quien tratar, Lucy Heartfilia.

—Si estás tratando de engatusarme, Natsu Dragneel, déjalo. —Lucy empujó sus manos contra su pecho. Ella lo deseaba. ¿Cuándo diablos se había vuelto tan necesitada?

Natsu levantó a Lucy en sus brazos y la dejó caer sobre la cama. Miró a su alrededor en la penumbra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Lucy encendió una luz cercana al lado de la cama para observarlo. Un desnudo Natsu Dragneel era una cosa fascinante.

—Estoy buscando algo para atarte eventualmente. —No había mucho en su dormitorio. Como el resto del mobiliario de su casa era escaso. Él agarró un calcetín y un sujetador que estaban tirados sobre una silla cercana.

Lucy se incorporó sorprendida. ¿Atarla? ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Y si él estuviera solamente bromeando por qué repentinamente se había sentido desilusionada con ese pensamiento?

—¡Tú no vas a atarme! —Ella intentó gatear fuera de la cama. Ok, Lucy había fantaseado con alguien que la atara para tener sexo con ella pero la fantasía no era tan espeluznante como la realidad. Ella quería que Natsu hiciera eso pero la pérdida del control la asustaba.

—Lo disfrutarás, bebé. —Natsu se unió a ella en la cama. Comenzaron a luchar. Al final Natsu se sentó a horcajadas sobre Lucy y la mantuvo sujeta mientras enrollaba el sujetador sobre una de sus manos que se agitaban salvajemente—. Aséstame un puñetazo y no te haré correr.

Lucy sabía que iba a ser amarrada a pesar de cualquier lucha que ella impusiera. Natsu era más grande y más fuerte. Sin embargo, luchar con Natsu sentado a horcajadas e inclinándose sobre ella para atarla era salvajemente excitante. El cuerpo de él se rozaba por todos lados contra el suyo, haciéndola retorcerse por la anticipación de lo que iba a hacerle. El pensamiento de esa polla adentro suyo haciéndola correrse la hizo vacilar momentáneamente antes de atacarlo otra vez. No quería que el piense que ella era tan fácil de doblegar.

—¡No quiero esto! —Una de sus manos estaba atada por encima de su cabeza al listón de madera en la cabecera de su cama.

—Sí, quieres. —Natsu envolvió el calcetín alrededor de su otra mano—. No me digas que nunca has imaginado a un hombre haciéndote esto. —Aseguró su otra mano por encima de su cabeza.

Sí, Lucy lo hizo pero realmente nunca soñó que se haría realidad. A ella interiormente le gustaba la idea de ser totalmente incapaz de detener cualquier cosa que este hombre pudiera hacerle. Sólo sus piernas permanecían libres.

—¿Me dices que supuestamente estoy confundida y en peligro, y a pesar de eso me estás atando?

—Es por tu propio bien. —Natsu se acostó al lado de ella, acariciando con su mano la parte de arriba del interior de su pierna. Sintió el temblor que corrió a través del cuerpo de ella.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Las manos de Natsu eran tan fuertes y aun así suaves mientras la acariciaba. Tal vez esto era por su propio bien.

—Necesitas relajarte. —Las manos de Natsu alcanzaron el lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo. Acarició los rizos mojados entre sus piernas suavemente.

Lucy se relamió los labios hambrientamente.

—¿Cómo puedo relajarme cuando estás tocándome de esa manera? —Sus piernas se abrieron más amplias con mutuo acuerdo.

—¿Cómo te estoy tocando? —Le preguntó Natsu con voz ronca mientras sus dedos empujaron a través de los rizos para deslizarse dentro de los pliegues.

—Ya sabes… —Lucy gimió.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—Sí… —A ella le gustaba cualquier cosa que este hombre le hiciera. Las manos de Natsu se deslizaron hacia arriba de su cuerpo masajeando suavemente—. ¡Vuelve atrás! —Quería sus dedos sobre su clítoris y adentro suyo. Estaba ansiosa por él.

Natsu se rió ante la desesperación en su voz.

—Oh, regresaré, bebé. —Sus manos ascendieron sobre la suave piel de su caja torácica—. ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

—Lo que sea… —Lucy gritó suavemente. El hecho que ella no tuviera control y no pudiera tocarlo con sus manos sólo intensificaba su placer.

Natsu sonrió abiertamente cuando Lucy se contorsionó debajo de sus manos.

—¿Confías en mí? —Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella.

Lucy podía ver que la respuesta era tan importante para Natsu como lo era para ella.

—Sí. —La sonrisa que él le devolvió valió la pena la respuesta. Era la clase de sonrisa que la hacía querer hacer cualquier cosa por Natsu.

—Bien. —Los dedos de Natsu comenzaron a subir por la curva de su pecho.

—Chúpame… —Lucy necesitaba su boca sobre ella ahora.

—¿Dónde?

—En cualquier parte… —No tenía importancia siempre que su boca estuviera sobre ella.

Natsu se inclinó y lamió un pezón rosado.

—Oh, Natsu… —Lucy jadeó mientras succionaba su pecho. A ella le encantaba cuando él la chupaba así.

Natsu siguió chupando mientras rodaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

Lucy empujó sus piernas hacia arriba con sus rodillas dobladas y ampliamente separadas para permitirle acceso completo.

—Te deseo tanto, bebé. —Natsu frotó su cuerpo lentamente hacia arriba y abajo en contra del de ella mientras lamía sus pezones.

Lucy quería esa polla dentro de ella ahora.

—Por favor tómame, Natsu…

—¿Quieres que te folle?

—Sí, por favor… quiero tu polla adentro mío ahora. —Lucy jadeó bajo el ataque de su lengua sobre sus pechos.

—¿Ahora mismo, bebé?

—Sí.

—Yo creo que necesito un trago de agua…

Natsu se alejó de entre sus piernas.

—¿Tú qué? —Lucy pegó un gritó. Éste no era el plan. El plan era para que él esté dentro de ella ahora. ¡Ella lo necesitaba ahora, maldita sea!

—No puedes esperar un poco ¿verdad? —Natsu salió de la habitación.

—¡Bastardo! —Lucy se retorcía de frustración. Ni siquiera podía tocarse el clítoris para aliviar la necesidad dolorosa dado que sus manos estaban atadas. Y después de la única lección de yoga que había asistido con Lissana, no había forma de que pudiera ser lo suficientemente flexible como para poder usar bien los dedos de sus pies. Pero desde luego, el hombre sabía eso. La había dejado deseosa. Pero si ella estaba deseosa, entonces él también.

—¡Natsu! ¡Vuelve aquí! —Le gritó pero no hubo respuesta. Lucy gritó otra vez.

Natsu apareció. Sonriendo.

—Un poquito tensa, ¿no?

—Por cómo se ve tu polla yo diría que no soy la única. —Su polla sobresalía como un palo en contra de su estómago. Ella miró la botella en su mano—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Había esperado que tuvieras crema batida en el refrigerador pero lamentablemente no tienes. —Natsu se subió a la cama al lado de ella—. Así es que decidí que si no puedo lamer crema de tu cuerpo entonces debería masajearlo. —Natsu quitó la tapa de su loción para el cuerpo con fragancia a almendras y vertió un gran chorro sobre su estómago.

La fría crema hizo saltar a Lucy. Las manos que esparcían la crema la hicieron gemir suavemente. Natsu lentamente masajeó la crema sobre su estómago. En lugar de continuar hacia arriba de sus pechos, Natsu se desvió hacia el sur y comenzó a masajear la crema por sus pies y piernas.

—¿Estás tratando de matarme?

—No, estoy tratando de hacer que me ames.

Demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba allí. Natsu untó la crema en el interior de sus muslos y Lucy los abrió aún más en invitación. Pero Natsu evitó el área que necesitaba su urgente atención. Él, sin embargo, pasó a sus pechos, demorándose mucho tiempo masajeando los montículos hasta que Lucy se sentía como si no tuviera huesos. Estaba increíblemente relajada por un lado e intensamente excitada y lista para explotar por el otro.

—Por favor, Natsu… —Si Lucy tenía que implorar lo haría. Ella lo quería. Sin hipocresías, sin juegos, simplemente a Natsu adentro de ella, cómo se suponía que tenía que ser.

Natsu se estiró hacia arriba y desató sus manos. Tan pronto como Lucy estuvo libre se tiró hacia abajo para besarlo. Cuando su lengua tocó la de él, ella supo que no era sólo sexo. Esto era hacer el amor. Su cuerpo se sacudió por la intensidad emocional de eso.

Natsu le empujó las piernas sobre sus hombros y su polla lentamente entró en el cuerpo de Lucy. Ambos observaban cómo se hundía por completo.

—Hazme el amor. —Lucy vio la rápida mirada de comprensión en los ojos de Natsu. Ella supo instintivamente lo que él iba a decir. Era lo mismo que ella sentía y quería decir. Era "te amo". Lucy puso un dedo sobre los labios de Natsu y el otro en el tatuaje sobre su corazón—. No lo digas. —Era demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido y demasiado espeluznante. Ella necesitaba sentirlo plenamente antes de decir u oír esas palabras otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? —Natsu entró lentamente empujando hacia adentro y afuera de su cuerpo.

—Sólo quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó tiernamente.

—Eres hermosa, bebé.

Hubo algo tan intenso y hermoso en su unión que cuando se corrieron juntos, Lucy supo que a pesar de cualquier cosa que ocurriera entre ellos, ella nunca se olvidaría de este momento.

—Natsu me contó lo que sucedió. —Dijo Lissana, su preocupación evidente a través de la línea telefónica—. ¿Por qué alguien te dispararía?

—No sé por qué pero estoy bien. —Lucy estaba parada mirando hacia afuera por la ventana de su cocina, pensando en Natsu. Ella había sido disparada y eso era aterrador pero sólo podía pensar en el hombre que recién la había dejado después de pasar la noche en su cama. Se sentía más viva de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Sip, estaba enamorada. Sabía que debería sentirse feliz, exaltada y con un montón de otras emociones características, pero no lo estaba. Estaba mayormente confundida. ¿Esto era sólo sexo para Natsu? ¿Podría ella creer que era algo más? ¿Qué diablos sabía ella sobre el amor?

—¿Tierra para Lucy… todavía estás allí?

—Sí… sólo pensando…

—¿En Natsu? —Lissana adivinó con precisión.

—Él se quedó a pasar la noche.

El silencio de Lissana en el otro lado del teléfono era ensordecedor.

—¿Quieres decir como esa cosa de despertarse en los brazos del otro?

—Sí. —Había sido terriblemente bonito ver su cara cubierta por la barba insipiente al lado de la de ella y sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Nunca se había sentido tan segura en su vida.

—¿Natsu se quedó toda la noche? —Preguntó Lissana, asegurándose de que ella comprendiera la situación completamente.

—Sip.

—¡Uf, esto es serio!

—Es sólo sexo, Lissana. —Esto no era "sólo" cualquier cosa para Lucy pero una apariencia audaz y cínica era mejor que verse toda sensiblera y tonta por un hombre que podía o no ser para ella.

—¿Lo es?

—¿Qué más podría ser? —_Por favor dime que es más. Por favor dime que él me ama. Por favor abofetéame antes de que comience a pensar ridículamente como "Lucy Dragneel" como alguna adolescente enamorada._

—Natsu es un tipo de tío de "toco y me voy". Nunca he sabido que pasase la noche con cualquier mujer. —La voz de Lissana era pensativa—. Tú significas algo para él.

Lucy sintió una oleada de esperanza. Sip, era patética. Pero entonces había escuchado la posibilidad de que el amor le hiciera eso a uno. Ella siempre lo sospechó y ahora sabía que era cierto.

—Tú amas a Natsu, ¿verdad?

—Yo…ah, no estoy segura… sí… posiblemente… no sé. —Así es que salió la menos que definitiva respuesta de la confundida Lucy Heartfilia.

—¡Wao! —Lissana estaba asombrada y complacida.

—Sí, éste es un momento "Wao".

—¿Lo sabe Natsu?

—Algo… no estoy realmente segura de nada por el momento.

—¿Estás asustada?

—¿De Natsu? —Lucy pensó acerca del hombre en cuestión—. Estoy aterrada de toda la cosa del amor. —Lo desconocido siempre da miedo.

Lissana se rió suavemente por sus palabras.

—Yo en realidad me refería al tiroteo. Hasta un ciego te diría que estás aterrada de estar enamorada de Natsu.

Reconocer haber sido disparada te da una idea de dónde estás parada con alguien. El tiroteo implicaba una intensa aversión o la necesidad de deshacerse de alguien. Eso era mucho más fácil de comprender que la cosa que ella podía o no tener con Natsu.

—Estoy bien con todo. Siempre paso inadvertida, ya sabes eso, Lissana.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo.

—Gracias pero yo he conseguido un par de turnos de camarera así que no espero estar en casa mucho tiempo esta noche de cualquier manera.

Lucy gruñó cuando conducía hacia su casa y vio el coche de Natsu Dragneel entrando en su camino de entrada.

—¡Joder! —Ella simplemente no estaba de humor para tratar con él. Era la una de la mañana y acababa de salir del segundo turno de su trabajo temporal de mesera. Los pies le dolían, olía a comida y no quería tratar con más seres humanos esta noche. Diez horas sirviendo picadas y aguantando las quejas de los clientes por la comida y la factura… Dios sabía que era suficiente para hacer a Rebecca de la granja de Sunnybrook[1] enloquecerse.

Lucy salió del coche y caminó con pesadez hacia Natsu mientras él salía de su coche.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en sexo. Estoy demasiado cansada. —Ni aún la fantástica polla de Natsu la podría estimular lo suficiente como para incrementar su presión sanguínea en este momento. Y ése era un pensamiento chocante. Sin embargo, ella se sentía como una mujer muerta caminando y a menos que los zombis tuvieran sexo, eso no ocurriría esta noche.

—El sexo te relajaría, cariño. —Le dijo Natsu mientras caminaba en dirección a ella.

Sólo el dolor de sus pies cansados la estaba manteniendo despierta y en posición vertical. Una vez que se quitara esos zapatos sería una buena noche, adorable.

—Me quedaría dormida.

—No conmigo.

—Realmente tienes una alta opinión de ti mismo y de tus habilidades, ¿no? —Aunque ella tenía que admitir que él tenía derecho a tenerla. Natsu Dragneel era diferente y el sexo con él era terriblemente bueno. Tal vez no estaba tan cansada…

—Maldición, sabes que soy bueno. —Natsu le sonrió, sus ojos suaves y tiernos—. Te ves muerta de cansancio.

—Estoy más allá del cansancio. —Lucy pasó al lado de Natsu hacia la puerta. Quería entrar, comer los curativos brownies dulces sobrantes que sabía que estaban guardados en el armario de su cocina y luego colapsar en estado comatoso sobre su cama sin cambiarse ni quitarse el maquillaje. Había probablemente un infierno especial para las mujeres que no seguían las así llamados reglas sobre quitarse el maquillaje, pero Lucy contemplaría eso en su momento y si el infierno la llamara. Por el momento estaba demasiado cansada para importarle.

—Has pasado por mucho. Deberías darte un respiro, bebé.

—Necesito el dinero. —Era como su mantra en la vida… conseguir dinero, pagar facturas, pasar inadvertida. ¿Quién en el planeta no comprendía eso aparte de los multimillonarios? y ellos probablemente no eran felices de todos modos. Sí, claro, un montón de mierda.

—Te ayudaré con el dinero.

Sí, Lucy tenía la sensación de que Natsu Dragneel lo haría. Él no tenía la apariencia de ser alguien que hacía promesas vacías. Otro punto a su favor. Pero ella no quería el suyo ni el dinero de nadie. Éste era su problema para resolver y ella lo haría. De alguna manera.

—Ésa es una oferta encantadora, Natsu pero yo… —Lucy se detuvo a mitad de la frase y miró hacia la puerta principal—. Uh-oh… —La puerta estaba abierta. No la había dejado así esta mañana. Ella sabía cómo de duro la tuvo que golpear para cerrarla porque el marco estaba falseado, como el resto de la casa. Por lo que una puerta abierta no era un buen signo—. Maldición, ¿qué ahora? —Lucy rechifló con una furiosa frustración mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Quería irse a la cama. No necesitaba personas no invitadas en su casa. Esas personas debían ser sacadas a patadas ahora.

Natsu saltó adelante y la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Él la tiró para atrás hacia él—. Alguien todavía podría estar dentro.

Lucy colisionó contra la cálida y sólida parte delantera de Natsu Dragneel.

—¡Espero que estén porque voy a patearles el culo desde aquí hasta la próxima semana!

Natsu puso sus brazos alrededor de Lucy para impedirle romper su agarre y dirigirse hacia adentro.

—Ssshh, quédate en silencio.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer silencio? —¿Hola? Ella no era la que estaba equivocada aquí. Decir que era del tipo de persona de ladrón de casas, a pesar que se hubiera ido sin robar nada estaba más allá de Lucy. Aparte de sus brownies no había nada significativo para ella. Y si hubieran tomado eso eran personas muertas.

—No queremos que ellos sepan que nosotros estamos aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —Tan preocupada como Lucy estaba éste no era el momento para ser racional. Su casa, como era ésta, estaba bajo amenaza y eso le daba el derecho para una gran dosis de irracionalidad.

—Porque quiero llamar a la policía y asegurarme que quienquiera que esté sea atrapado.

A pesar de su cólera, Lucy tenía que admitir que era la forma en que le gustaba que los brazos de Natsu estuvieran alrededor de su cuerpo. Se sentía increíblemente segura y protegida y era una sensación extraña pero agradable. Podría habituarse a eso… si ella se lo permitiera.

—Bien, tú llama a la policía y yo chillaré e iré a patearles el culo.

Natsu se rió suavemente en contra del cabello de Lucy.

—No vamos a arremeter allí dentro, Batgirl. —Natsu no estaba preocupado por sí mismo. Él enfrentaría a cualquiera.

—Pues bien, ¿qué propones que hagamos entonces, Batman? —Que alguien tuviera las agallas para forzar la entrada de su casa y hacer quién sabe qué allí dentro no era simplemente aceptable para Lucy. Le habían intentado robar el coche y había sido disparada y esto era el colmo. Momento de que esas vigorosas hormonas femeninas demuestren su poderoso efecto.

Natsu mantuvo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lucy mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón.

—Llamamos a la policía y luego subiré y revisaré.

—Conmigo. —Ella no tenía la intención de quedarse parada alrededor esperando a que Natsu le dijera que pasó el peligro.

Natsu golpeó los números en el teléfono para llamar a la policía.

—¿Podría detenerte?

—No.

Natsu tranquilamente le dio los detalles a la policía y terminó la llamada.

—Eres una cosita feroz, bebé. —Le besó el lado del cuello lentamente.

—No tienes ni idea. —Lucy sintió la polla de Natsu dura contra su culo. Incluso a pesar de que un par de capas de ropa separaban sus pieles desnudas, Lucy podía sentir su calor incinerándola. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de él adentro suyo. Pero éste no era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar pensando en Natsu caliente y completamente dentro de ella—. No puedo creer que estés excitado a pesar de todo esto.

—En cualquier momento que estés cerca mío te deseo.

—Puedes dejarme ir ahora.

—¿Asustada?

—No, sólo que no pienso que sea el momento apropiado para tener mi culo y tu polla en una proximidad tan cercana.

Natsu meció sus caderas lentamente en contra de su culo.

—¿No te gusta esto, bebé? —Él sonrió cuando sintió el trasero de Lucy empujar para atrás en respuesta.

Caramba, sí, a ella le gustaba eso, pero follar en sus escaleras de entrada cuando un ladrón estaba adentro, posiblemente desvalijando su casa, era factible pero no racional.

—Déjame sólo decir que éste no es un ejemplo de momento oportuno. —Ella empujó las caderas hacia adelante para romper el contacto. ¿Qué tenía este hombre? Parecía estar permanentemente en celo alrededor de él.

—¿Prometes que no patearás culos hasta que al menos podamos evaluar la situación?

Lucy pensó las palabras por un momento. Ella no estaba muy a favor de comprometerse en eso pero tendría que hacerlo.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

Natsu quitó el brazo de la cintura de Lucy y tomó su mano en la de él mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

—Tenemos que ser muy, muy silenciosos…

—¿Estamos cazando monstruos? —Lucy susurró en respuesta.

Natsu giró y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Eres excéntrica.

—Lo sé. —Lucy agarró su mano apretadamente. Podría haber dicho que eso era para asegurarse de no tropezar con los oscuros escalones pero habría sido una mentira. Simplemente se sentía demasiado bien estando piel con piel con Natsu Dragneel—. No puedo oír nada. ¿Los ladrones usualmente no rompen las cosas solamente porque pueden hacerlo? —¿No tenían ellos algún libro sobre las reglas para ladrones que enumerara cómo debían destruir y tomar cada cosa?

Natsu llegó al final de las escaleras y abrió con un empujón la puerta cautelosamente.

—No tienes cosas para romper, bebé.

—Bueno, hay algunas. —Lucy siguió a Natsu mientras entraban. Se escuchaba sólo el sonido del silencio en su ruinosa casa alquilada—. ¡Maldito infierno de mierda! —Lucy estaba parada clavando los ojos en la pared de su sala de estar.

_Sabemos que lo tienes. Devuélvelo_ estaba escrito groseramente con pintura en aerosol roja en la parte baja de la pared.

—¿Qué diablos se supuse que tengo aparte de pies cansados y un dolor de cabeza? —En lo que respecta a Lucy estaba preocupada de que cualquier cosa que fuera "eso" ellos lo podrían tener. Seguramente ella tendría otro "eso" en su vida por lo que uno menos no sería un problema.

Natsu estaba parado y mirando otro grupo de palabras pintadas en aerosol sobre la pared.

_Sufrirás la victoria_[2]_._

—Tengo el presentimiento de que probablemente quisieron decir "sufrirás las consecuencias"[3].

—Lucy dio la vuelta y miró las palabras.

—Estupendo, entonces tengo algún ladrón estúpido tras de mí que no sabe escribir y muy probablemente tenga acceso a armas ilegales. ¿Puede ponerse la vida mejor? —Ella miró lo que quedaba de sus pertenencias. El mobiliario y las cosas que ella tenía estaban hechas pedazos y desparramadas a lo largo de su casa. Le asustaba que alguien la había estado observando y que ella había estado inconsciente de eso y de lo que estas personas harían después.

—¿Estás segura de que no has cabreado mucho a alguien últimamente?

—Bueno, tendrías que ser un poco más específico, Natsu. Soy quién soy. Soy conocida por cabrear mucho a montones de personas pero no lo suficiente como para me amenacen de esta manera. —Era una maldita lástima que quienquiera que había hecho esto no estaba todavía por ahí dado que a ella le habría gustado haberles preguntado simplemente cuál diablos era su problema con ella. Miró el caos alrededor suyo. Cualquier cosa que habían estado buscando era lo suficientemente importante para ellos como para dar vuelta su pesado viejo sofá genovés. Lucy suspiró—. ¿Sé cómo tener un rato agradable, o qué?

—Los policías están aquí.

Una hora y media más tarde después que las declaraciones habían sido tomadas y los daños evaluados, Lucy estaba muerta sobre sus pies.

—Estás llena de mierda, Lucy Heartfilia. —Natsu acababa de acompañar a la policía hasta la puerta. Eran casi un poco más de las dos y media de la mañana y él acababa de escuchar a la mujer que amaba balbucear la más grande cantidad de mentiras delante de los policías de lo que él alguna vez había escuchado.

—Caramba, dime cómo te sientes realmente, Natsu. —Ella sabía de qué se trataba esto. Pero una mentira aquí o allí usualmente no era una gran cosa. Bien, no para ella de cualquier manera.

—Le dijiste a la policía que estabas quedándote con tu hermana y yo sé que esa es una mentira. —Él caminó hacia donde ella estaba parada viéndose pequeña, cansada e indefensa.

¿El hombre no había escuchado sobre las mentiras piadosas? Eran completamente tolerables mientras no lastimara a nadie.

—Eso no es importante. Natsu, voy a quedarme aquí. —Donde ella dormiría no estaba segura dado que su cama había sido lanzada a través del cuarto y en realidad no estaba de humor para ubicarla nuevamente y reacondicionarla.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza como si le indicara que no había forma de que él vaya a permitir que Lucy permaneciera en esta casa destrozada.

—No, no vas a quedarte aquí.

Lucy momentáneamente estaba agotada pero era seguro que no iba a irse y no estaba dispuesta a ser presionada por Natsu Dragneel. Se irguió en su completo metro y cincuenta y cinco centímetros y lo miró desafiantemente.

—No estés comportándote como He-man conmigo.

—No hay forma de que vaya a permitirte quedarte aquí.

—¿Permitirme? Lo siento, ¿qué año es este? ¿Hemos viajado de regreso a los años 1800?

—No te hagas la lista.

—Es un reflejo natural en lo que se refiere a ti. —Lucy no quería pelear con Natsu Dragneel. Solamente quería caerse en su agradable y mullida cama y dormir. Tacha eso. Caer sobre una manta en el piso duro y estar toda la noche cabreada porque era demasiado incómoda para dormir. Como sea. Todavía sería su elección y no una orden que ella tenía que seguir—. ¿Dónde se supone que iré? No tengo dinero. Ya sabes las cosas que hacen al mundo girar.

—Quédate conmigo. —Era la solución perfecta para Natsu.

—Nuh-uh. —Eso llevaba a problemas dado que el sexo seguramente estaba incluido y eso no ayudaría a su confuso estado de ánimo… pero tampoco lastimaría. Decisiones, decisiones. ¿Contemplación ensimismada y solitaria de su situación o sexo salvaje con el hombre bien guapo? A la larga Lucy sabía que la opción más segura parecía sentarse con la espalda contra la pared de su casa destrozada, su bate de criquet en mano, y esperar por la mañana para evaluar sus opciones. Eso era si ella tuviera alguna.

Natsu la contemplaba silenciosamente como si decidiera la mejor estrategia.

—Si no quieres quedarte en mi casa, tengo un pequeño apartamento en la parte trasera de la casa que puedes usar hasta que lo resuelvas por ti misma. —Él vio sus cejas arquearse suspicazmente por esta sugerencia—. Ninguna atadura… simplemente un amigo ayudando a una amiga.

—¿Somos amigos? —¿Podría ella ser amiga del magnífico hombre que la hacía gritar de necesidad? ¿Eso era amistad o simplemente química realmente fabulosa?

—¿Qué más podríamos ser, bebé? —Natsu le sonrió demostrándole que él sabía exactamente lo que eran. Amantes.

—No estoy segura sobre eso. —Lucy lo estaba pero no iba a ir por ahí mientras no fuera capaz de volver deprisa.

—Lo sabes pero no lo admitirás. —Natsu quería ir allí y tan rápido como sea posible.

Lucy le sonrió al hombre montaña al lado suyo. Estaba demasiado cansada para pelear con él esta noche.

—¿Ninguna atadura?

—No, no a menos que tú las quieras.

Lucy quería algo pero no estaba segura de qué.

—Cállate y muéstrame ese apartamento tuyo.

—¡Wao, eres rico! —Una de las pocas cosas que Lucy podía recordar que su madre decía era que siempre actuara como si nada le asombrara y así encajaría en cualquier parte. Por supuesto, cuando Lucy creció realmente dejó de preocuparse por encajar. Ésa era una cosa necesitada de la escuela secundaria de la que se había desprendido años atrás. Intentaba permanecer tranquila y distante cuando estaba fuera de su zona de comodidad. Pero a veces esto simplemente no era posible.

La casa de Natsu Dragneel en el suburbio de Aspley, en el norte de Magnolia, era en pocas palabras, perfecta. Mientras ellos conducían su pedazo de chatarra de coche por el camino bastante sinuoso de acceso, ella se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en la destrozada zona de alquiler. Era casi un sacrilegio que entraran con su vehículo chatarra dentro de semejante lujo, pero Natsu había insistido en dejar la camioneta en su casa y conducir el coche de Lucy. Cuando se acercaron a la casa, las luces de seguridad instantáneamente se iluminaron como quien dice, "Mírame, soy la casa que quieres". Ésta era realmente una zona destacada y no requería que los controladores de plagas aparecieran cada tres meses para matar a las cucarachas mutantes.

Natsu salió del coche de Lucy y abrió la puerta para ella. No era que él estuviera tratando de hacer la cosa caballeresca. Si una mujer quería que le abran la puerta él lo haría, si ella no quisiera eso estaba bien también, pero en este caso era más que Lucy había quedado aturdida por el entorno y necesitaba que le indicaran el camino. Eso hizo sonreír a Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia no era tan impenetrable como ella aparentaba.

—¿Entonces, piensas que soy un buen partido?

—Pienso que eres muchas cosas pero si quiero atraparte es un tema para debatir[4]. —Ella salió del coche y miró la casa que tenía adelante. Grande, con tabiques, de dos pisos y uno simplemente podría apostar a que no había cucarachas. Era el tipo de casa donde Lucy había fantaseado vivir pero sabiendo que ella nunca podría permitirse. Sólo el jardín era asombroso. Ni una maleza a la vista. ¿Eso era natural?

—Tú me amas, bebé, y lo sabes.

—Todo lo que sé es que tengo que salir de estos puñeteros zapatos antes de que mis pies empiecen a reducirse a pulpa. —Siguió a Natsu cuando él caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

—Aquí es donde te quedarás.

Lucy miró de reojo a las sombras detrás de la casa. Todo lo que podía ver en la oscuridad eran los vagos contornos de arbustos. ¿Dónde estaba ese apartamento? ¿Era "apartamento" algún agraciado eufemismo para algo más? Miró dentro de la oscuridad y vio las sombras de grandes eucaliptos bamboleándose en la brisa de la noche. Un horrible pensamiento la golpeó. Si Natsu pensaba que ella acamparía podría pensarlo otra vez. Lucy odiaba acampar. Su argumento era que si las personas tuvieran la intención de acampar ¿para qué fueron inventados los hoteles? Ella nunca acampaba. Era antinatural.

—Me niego a acampar. —Eso simplemente no estaba abierto a la discusión. Pasaría la noche en un metro o en el banco de un parque pero entre la naturaleza y lo desconocido… no-no, no ocurriría. Lucy se tornó mortalmente seria en esto. Un asquerosamente incómodo campamento durante su desafortunada experiencia con las Chicas Exploradoras a los diez años la curó del deseo de aventuras al aire libre y de disfrutar del grandioso exterior. Ella era una mujer cuyos pies no abandonaban los bloques de hormigón voluntariamente—. Preferiría disculparme antes que acampar.

—Eso es dramático.

—No tienes idea de lo dramática que puedo ser.

Natsu levantó sus cejas ante su tono militante.

—Ni acampada ni disculpas esta noche. —Por extraño que parezca, durante no más de un segundo, Lucy Heartfilia pareció del tipo que disfrutaba de la vida al aire libre. Él se movió hacia las sombras y una luz automáticamente iluminó el área alrededor suyo. Un pequeño edificio de hormigón apareció en la oscuridad.

Ok, esto se veía mejor. Era una casa pequeña anexa a la casa principal por un largo pasillo cubierto. Lucy siguió a Natsu mientras se movía hacia adelante y abría la puerta del apartamento. Encendió las luces y esperó que ella entrase y mirara adentro.

Lucy echó un vistazo dentro de la morada. Llamar a esto un apartamento era una subestimación. Era como un mini cuarto de hotel con su pequeña pero práctica cocina, un limpio y eficiente baño y una cama asombrosamente enorme que pareció instantáneamente atraer su atención. ¿Quién necesitaba una cama tan grande? Lucy miró a Natsu Dragneel. ¿Había usado él esta cama antes? ¿Y por qué a ella le debería importar si él lo hizo de cualquier manera? _Cambia el tema, Lucy._

—¿Así que, cómo llegaste a hacer esta casa? —Este era un tema seguro del que podría conversar toda la noche. La casa y el apartamento eran el marco perfecto. Le hizo preguntarse acerca de Natsu. Aparte de Michelle y del hecho de que Lissana se estaba casando por dinero, Lucy realmente no conocía a alguien que tuviera dinero. Habría costado mucho dinero poder comprar esta casa. Natsu no tenía la apariencia de ser el típico inquilino.

—Yo la construí. —Había un evidente orgullo en la voz de Natsu—. ¿Te gusta mi casa?

Lucy quedó impresionada. Recordó que Lissana había mencionado que Natsu tenía una constructora.

—Por lo que poco he visto, sí. Me encantaría echarle una mirada más de cerca mañana. —Por supuesto que Lucy no tenía la intención de realmente estar en su casa mañana. Éste era sólo un apresurado alojamiento por una noche. Era una lástima, sin embargo, dado que a ella le encantaría hacer un súper-recorrido—. Parece como una casa muy grande para una persona. —Nunca se le había ocurrido a Lucy hasta este momento que Natsu podría no ser soltero. Lissana no lo había dicho sin rodeos, por lo que Lucy simplemente había asumido que lo era, especialmente después de tener sexo con él los últimos dos días. ¿Pero entonces qué sabía ella del hombre luz de luna aparte de su predilección por seducir mujeres para follar a pesar de que ellas tuvieran las mejores intenciones de no hacerlo? ¿Y si había una esposa o una novia? ¿Y si ella fuera simplemente una cosa temporaria? Si él fuera ahora a contarle sobre una esposa y niños, ella iba a vomitar. Lucy no se interpondría en la relación de nadie. Eso simplemente estaba mal—. ¿Construiste la gran casona sólo para ti, hombre luz de luna?

—¿Es una forma original de preguntar si soy soltero? —Natsu la miró divertido.

—Bien, asumo que lo eres, de otra manera sería de mal gusto estar durmiendo por ahí con alguien que no sea tu mujer o compañera.

—Voy a interpretar eso como que no eres partidaria de compartir.

—Infierno, no. —¿Natsu iba a contarle, o qué? Mientras más se demoraba, Lucy más se preocupaba—. ¿Así que tienes a alguien significativo allí adentro esperando que vuelvas a casa y calientes la cama? —_Por favor di que no_.

—¿Eso es importante para ti?

—No preguntaría si no lo fuera. —Lucy tomó aliento y esperó. No era como si estuviera esperando que sean extraídos los números de la lotería, sino que era mucho más importante.

—Sólo te tengo a ti en mi vida, bebé.

Lucy soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Bueno, así que ella no era una destructora de hogares y él no era un bastardo despiadado que debería ser castrado por follar por ahí.

Natsu sonrió ante su alivio.

—Te gusto un poco, ¿uh?

—Tienes tus momentos. —Lucy miró de nuevo la gran cama que dominaba el cuarto.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Natsu estaban fijos en los de ella cuando Lucy apartó la mirada de la cama.

_Mira para otro lado… evita la tentación… estás demasiado cansada._

—Nada. —Ella murmuró cuando en realidad quería decir todo pero cuanto menos Natsu supiera o suponga era lo mejor en los libros de Lucy—. ¿Así que, te estás yendo ahora? —Ella evaluó al hombre que tenía adelante. De película, para caerse muerta, increíblemente delicioso y básicamente un desconocido que la hacía sentirse segura. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿O era simplemente el cansancio jugando con su mente? ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre que entraba sin ser visto por las ventanas de las mujeres para tener una cabalgata a la luz de la luna? ¿Era sólo sexo o había algo más? Lucy quería creer que era lo primero pero ella sabía que esto era más que sólo sexo. Aunque admitirlo en voz alta le aterraba.

—Puedo quedarme si quieres. —Natsu comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

¿Ella no iba a tener una oportunidad de responder?

—Estás desnudándote. —¿Esto era una cosa que hacían los anfitriones? ¿Apenas le mostraban el sitio al invitado comenzaban a quitarte sus ropas?

—Ya me has visto desnudo.

Lucy lo había hecho y lo había disfrutado pero ese no era el punto.

—Dijiste que podías quedarte si "yo quería". Eso indica que estás dándome una elección. —Natsu estaba quitándose los pantalones y Lucy sabía que cualquier buena intención propia de una joven que ella tuviera de no tener sexo con Natsu Dragneel iban a salir volando por la ventana en el espacio de un latido del corazón.

Natsu dejó caer sus pantalones y quedó desnudo y erecto delante de ella.

Lucy tragó saliva ruidosamente. Sería de locos permitirse desperdiciar esa polla y ella no era una persona derrochadora.

—¿Quieres una elección, bebé? —Natsu se movió hacia ella y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

—Puedo quitarme mis propias ropas. —Aunque sus manos se sentían terriblemente bien sobre su cuerpo y ella estaba cansada después de todo. Había probablemente un montón de otras excusas que ella podría usar para justificar que él la desnudase.

—Estás cansada. Te estoy ayudando. —Le dijo Natsu cuando sus ropas comenzaron a caer a sus pies.

Sí, ella podría haber intentado pelear con él ¿pero Lucy Heartfilia no merecía sentirse bien? Esa dura polla prometía mucho placer. ¿Y una noche más con el hombre luz de luna podría lastimarla?

—¿Cómo podría ayudarme dejarme desnuda? —Ella miró hacia abajo mientras Natsu suavemente le quitaba los zapatos de sus estropeados pies lastimados. Ok, esto era oficial, este hombre era protector. ¿Pero podría o debería detenerlo?

Natsu dejó caer su corpiño al suelo y colocó las manos sobre sus pechos.

—¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

—¿Haces esto rápido para llegar al punto con todo el mundo? —Por supuesto que quería a Natsu dentro suyo pero no quería parecer fácil.

—Tú no eres cualquiera. —Natsu inclinó la cabeza para ubicar la boca en su pezón. Chupeteó duro y escuchó cómo Lucy gemía en respuesta. Sonrió y dejó ir su pezón con un sonido de succión que lo dejó rebotando húmedo y rosado delante de ella—. Te gusta cuando te chupeteo, ¿no? —Natsu dijo las palabras, no necesitando la confirmación de un hecho.

—Sí, Dios, sí… —Lucy tiró de la cabeza de Natsu otra vez hacia su pecho. Estuvo a punto de decirle que le gustaba todo lo que Natsu le hacía. Pero no quería parecer patética o necesitada o desesperada por tener sexo con Natsu. Ella bien podía sentir esas tres cosas pero él no necesitaba saberlo. Aunque sospechaba que él podría tener una pista. De cualquier manera, todo discurso coherente estaba más allá de ella cuando la boca de Natsu estuvo sobre su pecho. Y sí, tal vez era fácil. ¿Pero eso era una mala cosa?

—Así que ¿por qué luchas conmigo, bebé?

¿Por qué realmente? Lucy se estiró hacia abajo y agarró la polla de Natsu que yacía dura y lista en contra de su estómago. Lentamente movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo por la suavemente revestida dureza en una acción de ordeñe. El hombre en su pecho gruñó ávidamente y chupó más duro. ¿Ella estaba cansada? No parecía.

—Fóllame —¿A quién le importaba si era fácil? Ella lo quería. Lucy se preguntaría acerca de la semántica más tarde.

—¿No se supone que soy un amigo ayudando a una amiga? —Los labios de Natsu capturaron los de ella en un caliente e insistente beso.

Lucy lloriqueó en respuesta. Sip, ella definitivamente terminaría exhausta.

—No hay ninguna ley que yo conozca que manifieste que un amigo no puede follar con otro.

—No quiero aprovecharme de nuestra amistad sin embargo.

El sonido excesivamente sincero en la voz de Natsu hizo que Lucy lo mirara a los ojos. No había nada amigable entre ellos en ese momento y ambos lo sabían.

—Si no me tomas ahora gritaré.

—Bueno, no puedo tenerte despertando a los vecinos, bebé. —Natsu se estiró hacia sus pantalones descartados, sacó un condón y se lo dio a ella.

Lucy abrió de un tirón el paquete y agarró la gruesa polla de Natsu y lentamente enrolló el condón.

—¿Cómo diablos encuentras condones que encajen en ti? —¿Había un lugar para comprar condones extra grandes? Ese era un pensamiento intrigante.

Natsu se rió ahogadamente y movió a Lucy hacia una ventana acortinada. Cuando corrió hacia atrás las cortinas, una gran ventana panorámica mostró el cielo nocturno.

—¿No podemos despertar a los vecinos pero ellos nos pueden observar teniendo sexo? —No es que a Lucy le importara una mierda lo que los vecinos pensaran en ese momento. Ella sólo quería estar caliente y apretando a Natsu otra vez. Lucy dejó a Natsu ubicarla frente a la ventana mientras él se movía acercándose a ella por detrás. Oh, sí, esto iba a estar bueno. Atestado de vecinos.

—Quiero que miremos las estrellas mientras hacemos el amor. —Natsu le empujó el culo más cerca de su dura polla—. Además, ¿realmente te importa quién nos mire? ¿Eso podría impedir que tengas mi polla adentro de tu cuerpo?

Lucy abrió sus piernas y empujó su culo hacia atrás contra Natsu en respuesta. Sólo la manera en que él dijo eso le hizo desearlo aún más.

—Con tal de que estés adentro mío no me importa. —Lucy chilló cuando Natsu se deslizó duro y rápido dentro de su vagina.

Las manos de Natsu ahuecaban la humedad entre sus piernas mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo de Lucy lentamente.

Lucy dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás en contra del hombro de Natsu mientras sus manos burlaban a su clítoris y la follaba lenta y dulcemente. Las estrellas brillaban intermitentemente delante de ellos y Lucy supo la verdad. Ella amaba al hombre luz de luna.

* * *

[1] Es una clásica película americana infantil. Cuenta la historia de la experiencia de una huérfana que va a vivir con sus dos adustas tías. Su alegría de vivir termina contagiándolas. Ella se enfrenta a duras pruebas en su joven vida, pero adquiere sabiduría y entendimiento.

[2] Suffer the conquests.

[3] Suffer the consequences.

[4] Es un juego de palabras entre la expresión "I´m a catch" que significa "soy un buen partido" y el verbo "to catch" que significa "atrapar".


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—¡De todas las personas despreciables, confabuladoras y acosadoras!

Eran las seis de la mañana. El plan de Lucy era irse antes de que Natsu se levantara. Después del caliente rato de sexo con Natsu rodeados de estrellas, ella había estado dando vueltas en esa gran cama y no había podido conciliar el sueño. En ese momento, ella pensó que él había estado muy dulce y afectuoso. Ahora tenía otros pensamientos menos generosos acerca de Natsu. El hombre había imposibilitado que ella pudiera irse.

—¡Ese traidor! —¿Él se había dado cuenta que ella iba a despertarse en un par de horas y escaparse en su coche? ¿Ella era tan transparente? ¿Estaba perdiendo su habilidad para engañar o era sólo para Natsu Dragneel que era tan evidente? Lucy odiaba ser manipulada. Estaba bien si ella hiciera eso pero alguien más haciéndoselo a ella era inaceptable.

Para empezar, cuando Lucy se había vestido rápidamente la noche anterior y había salido sigilosamente del apartamento para ir hasta su coche, se había dado cuenta de que Natsu lo había conducido anoche y él todavía tenía las llaves. Por un momento Lucy se sintió frustrada hasta que se dio cuenta de que siempre llevaba un juego de llaves de reserva guardado en su cartera. Se rió ante el triunfo mientras se metía en el coche y giraba la llave en la ignición. Nada. Ningún sonido, ningún familiar matraqueo de muerte ni ningún estremecimiento de molestia como para interpretar que su coche funcionaría. El pedazo de mierda de coche sólo estaba allí y no hacía nada. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió que tal vez esto no se debía a que el coche simplemente estaba siendo un bastardo asqueroso. Tal vez esto era un problema ocasionado por el hombre.

—¡Maldito hombre! —Lucy le dio un puñetazo al volante por la frustración. Supo que Natsu había desactivado su coche de alguna manera. Abrió el capó y salió del asiento del conductor. Lo levantó y miró el motor vagamente. Qué diablos buscaba debajo del capó, no tenía ni idea. Algo tenía que estar suelto o ausente. El coche era temperamental pero nunca antes se había rehusado rotundamente a funcionar sin una gran cantidad de protesta ruidosa. El silencio en este coche era inusual.

Lucy cerró de un golpe el capó. Bueno, ¿qué hacer ahora? No tenía dinero y su coche no funcionaba. Podría entrar en la casa de Natsu y exigirle que arregle cualquier cosa que él haya roto pero se imaginaba que eso no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Muy probablemente el hombre querría follar otra vez.

—Jamás ocurrirá de nuevo. —Lucy masculló para sí misma mientras comenzaba a andar por el camino de acceso de su casa. Contra su mejor juicio, Lucy sabía que tendría que intentar hacer autostop. Era una cosa realmente estúpida para hacer, pero sus opciones eran limitadas. Tenía exactamente un dólar y cincuenta centavos en su billetera. Ni siquiera lo suficiente para conseguir un boleto de autobús que la llevase a su casa. Gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía que afrontar a la agencia inmobiliaria donde ella alquilaba para ponerla al tanto del lío de la casa. No era su culpa pero dudaba que lo vieran con buenos ojos. Después de todo, negocios eran negocios y el hecho de que algún pirado ignorante estuviera tras ella no era problemas de ellos.

—Dame fuerzas. —Lucy masculló mientras empezaba a bajar por el camino.

—¿Yendo a alguna parte? —Natsu le preguntó mientras salía de la casa.

—¡Sal de mi vista! —Lucy le disparó una mirada que habría hecho a un hombre menor titubear, pero Natsu sólo sonrió. Se detuvo y observó sus ropas limpias y su rostro afeitado. Ella lucía como un raído trapo de cocina en comparación con él—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi coche? —Lucy no estaba de humor para una pequeña conversación agradable.

Natsu la miró de una manera afable y confusa.

—¿Tu coche? —Natsu preguntó, sabiendo exactamente de lo que ella estaba hablando pero fingiendo ignorancia por el momento—. ¿No arrancó tu coche?

—Sabes malditamente que no lo hizo. —Lucy lo asechó y lo golpeó en el pecho. Tenía el impulso de saltar sobre él y golpearle con los puños en el suelo. Sin embargo, sabía que eso probablemente no le provocaría ninguna cosa aparte de hacerlo reírse y excitarlo y entonces ella otra vez no querría desperdiciar a esa polla suya. Lucy exhaló un suspiro cansado. Decidió intentar otra técnica con el hombre—. Por favor arregla lo que sea que le hiciste a mi coche, Natsu. —Su tono era suave e implorante mientras sus ojos lo miraban suplicantemente. Ella lo podría adular si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Eres dulce pero no voy a arreglar tu coche.

—¡Cerdo! —Lucy chasqueó, preguntándose por qué ella incluso se molestaba en tratar de ser amable con él. Se volvió y continuó bajando por el camino con Natsu caminando casualmente al lado de ella como si estuvieran dando un paseo.

—No discutas esto, bebé. Intento ayudarte, incluso si esto te vuelve loca.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Quiero averiguar por qué alguien está detrás de ti. Creo que tiene todo que ver con tu coche.

Lucy bufó ante sus palabras.

—Sí, sólo la semana pasada París Hilton me preguntó si ella podía tomarlo prestado y le dije "de ninguna manera, París, consigue tu propio pedazo de coche de mierda".

Natsu la agarró de un brazo suavemente y la detuvo.

—Piensa esto. Ese hombre quería tu coche, recibiste disparos y alguien dañó el coche. Entonces anoche, algún licenciado en dicción destrozó tu casa y exigió que le devuelvas algo.

—Pagué por ese coche honestamente. Me pertenece exclusivamente a mí.

Natsu se rascó la cabeza con el pensamiento.

—¿Qué otra razón hay?

—Oh, Sherlock, no lo sé. —Lucy miró al hombre que tenía adelante. Siendo realista ella sabía que Natsu quería ayudarla. Eso era agradable. Era dulce. Ella no debería ser una perra acerca de esto pero los viejos hábitos eran duros de dejar—. Tengo que llegar a casa.

—Te haré el desayuno. —Natsu lentamente se acercó a ella mientras dejaba caer la mano para descansar abajo, sobre la parte trasera de una de sus caderas.

Lucy se moría de hambre. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido. Y su retumbante estómago demostraba que su cuerpo no parecía querer vivir a base de sus depósitos de grasas que la naturaleza había diseñado. Típico.

—¿Por qué está tu mano sobre mi culo? —Lucy sintió el suave apretón manipulador de la mano de Natsu y su cuerpo reaccionó acorde. Ella nunca había pensado que era una persona altamente sexual antes. Pero eso era en los días previos a Natsu Dragneel. El hombre la hacía mojarse con un toque.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Pensé que me estabas ofreciendo un desayuno?

La otra mano de Natsu subió para ahuecar su pecho.

—Estoy ofreciéndote muchas cosas, bebé.

—Apuesto que lo haces. —Las manos de Natsu ahora estaban desabotonando la blusa de Lucy—. No podemos tener sexo en el medio de tu camino de acceso.

—Por qué no, es temprano y no hay nadie alrededor. —Su blusa se cayó al suelo y él se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió la profunda división entre sus pechos. El estremecimiento que pasó a través de su cuerpo lo hizo a Natsu demasiado consciente de que el deseo era mutuo—. Pero sé que gritarás a todo pulmón cuando te corras y no quiero compartir ese momento con nadie. —La agarró de la mano y la llevó a un mirador enrejado que ofrecía alguna privacidad.

—Yo no grito a todo pulmón. —Lucy tiró de su corpiño y se lo quitó. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Quería la boca de Natsu en sus pechos ahora. Sí, estaba todavía molesta con él por lo del coche pero esa lengua sobre su cuerpo sería una manera grandiosa de aliviar esa molestia. Y ella aún podría ir a casa después del sexo con Natsu. Era una situación beneficiosa para ambas partes.

—Lo haces y me encanta. —Natsu le quitó la falda mientras ella tiraba de sus pantalones.

Lucy dejó caer sus bragas sin fingir ninguna pretensión de modestia. Natsu era irritable y arremetedor pero también era condenadamente caliente y ella lo anhelaba como al oxígeno. Negarse a sí misma ese elemento vital le parecía disparatado. Lucy buscó algún lugar para sentarse. Divisó una gran mesa de metal y empujó a Natsu hacia ella. Cuando se reclinó sobre la mesa el metal estaba frío debajo de su culo. Pero sabía que estaría caliente pronto. Abrió sus piernas ampliamente.

Natsu sonrió ante la vista de su mujer lista y dispuesta.

—Dios, te amo, Lucy Heartfilia.

—Pruébalo, hombre luz de luna.

—Sí, señora. —Natsu gruñó con voz ronca mientras le agarraba las caderas y deslizaba su polla hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella.

Lucy gemía de placer mientras apretaba el culo de Natsu y lo apremiaba hacia adentro y afuera de su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba gritando a todo pulmón pero qué diablos.

—Todavía estoy preguntándome si este repentino ofrecimiento de trabajo tuyo tiene algo que ver con el sexo. —Lucy preguntó mientras se sentaba delante del ordenador de la oficina de Natsu. El interior de su casa era simple, ordenado e increíblemente masculino. Estaba contenta de que no tuviera toques femeninos. Ella sabía que el hombre no era una virgen pero no quería pensar en ninguna mujer teniendo el tipo de influencia sobre él como para cambiar y decorar su casa. No eran exactamente celos los que estaba sintiendo. Tenía más que ver con que por el momento éste era su territorio y ninguna otra mujer iba a tener un pedazo de su hombre. Tenía todo que ver con la posesión. Natsu Dragneel era suyo. Tal vez eso sonaba empalagosamente parecido al amor. Tal vez ella era simplemente una perra celosa. ¿Quién sabe? El juicio estaba todavía fuera de eso. ¿Maravilloso sexo y amor iban de la mano o ella simplemente estaba siendo conducida al error por una poderosa polla y su propia libido? ¿Y si así fuera, eso era una mala cosa?

—¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente superficial como para darte un empleo sólo porque hicimos el amor? —Natsu sonrió abiertamente a sus escépticos ojos en blanco—. Me gustas alrededor. ¿Es eso un problema para ti?

—No. —Lucy sintió una oleada de calidez atravesar su cuerpo por las palabras de Natsu. Era bonito sentirse querida. Natsu le había ofrecido un trabajo, le había dado una parte de su sobrecargado trabajo duro y la había hecho sentirse como en casa. Esto era algo indefinible pero no exactamente un problema.

—Además, necesito desesperadamente la ayuda. Tengo que enviarles las facturas a los suministros de construcción en todas partes y necesito tenerlas ordenadas y pagas. —Natsu vació una carpeta de gamuza llena de facturas en el escritorio delante de ella.

—Puedo hacer eso. Creo que sería muy buena gastando dinero de otros. —Lucy observó cómo Natsu se sentaba en el borde del escritorio donde ella estaba—. No vamos a tener sexo en esta oficina.

—¿Dije que lo haríamos?

—No, pero conozco esa mirada. —Lucy levantó un montón de facturas e intentó ignorar a Natsu. Eso era virtualmente imposible dado que él estaba siempre en su radar—. Tengo trabajo para hacer y también tú.

—Bien, bebé, pero más tarde…

—Pensaré en eso… ahora fuera, hombre luz de luna.

Después de tres horas de clasificar y cargar facturas, Lucy estaba encantada con su progreso. El negocio de Natsu era realmente fascinante. Evidentemente era un hombre exitoso. Las facturas solas demostraban eso. El trabajo había apartado su mente de Natsu Dragneel y de lo que ella iba a hacer con lo que sentía por él. ¿Amor o lujuria? ¿Qué era? Su problema más grande era que ella nunca había sido amada por nadie de ninguna manera, tipo o forma, ¿entonces cómo podría saber la diferencia entre las dos cosas? Que fueran fantásticos sexualmente era lujuria. Que ella estaba comenzando a ponerse toda sentimentaloide y cursi cuando pensaba en Natsu… lo que sucedía a menudo… sospechaba que era amor. Lucy suspiró con cansancio.

—No sé…

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —Natsu le preguntó cuando entró en la oficina.

—Qué hacer contigo. —¿Por qué intentar esconderlo? El hombre confundía como el infierno a Lucy.

Natsu fue hacia donde ella estaba sentada y la miró suavemente.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Escapar?

¿Cómo era eso de que Natsu siempre parecía conocer sus pensamientos?

—Es una opción.

—Te extrañaría.

Lucy podía ver su corazón en sus ojos y ella pestañeó momentáneamente para detenerse de hacer algo tan estúpido como llorar.

—¿Lo harías, Natsu?

—Sí, lo haría, bebé.

Lucy inclinó su cabeza en un ángulo y lo evaluó pensativamente.

—¿Estamos hablando sólo de sexo?

—En todos los aspectos. —Natsu empujó a Lucy sobre sus pies—. Creo que necesitamos dar un paseo y despejar nuestras cabezas. —Él vio la mirada de sorpresa en los ojos de Lucy—. Tú me confundes de manera crónica, bebé.

—¡Por favor! Comparado contigo yo soy pan comido.

—Piensa lo que quieras… —Natsu se río entre dientes mientras guiaba a Lucy fuera de la oficina.

Luego de conducir una hora, cuando ella realmente dudaba que su coche pudiera recorrer la distancia, Lucy y Natsu estaban sobre el muelle de Akane, mirando el profundo océano azul y la arena amarilla de la playa. Era una ciudad pequeña sobre la playa, al norte de Magnolia, que había resistido el engañoso atractivo de las firmas comerciales y había mantenido su encanto costero.

—Gracias. —Lucy le dijo sinceramente a Natsu mientras él caminaba a su lado con las manos entrelazadas. Esto era lo que ella necesitaba. Una tregua. No solucionaba sus problemas monetarios, o la amenaza de peligro bajo la que estaba, pero le daba una oportunidad para recobrar el aliento y para darse cuenta de que había más cosas en la vida.

—Así que cuéntame de tu vida.

—Es bastante aburrido.

—Yo juzgaré eso. —Natsu contestó, empujándola más cerca de él.

—Bueno, nací en Magnolia y ahora estoy paseando por un muelle marítimo con un hombre con el que no estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer. —¿Ella quería involucrarse profunda y elocuentemente con Natsu Dragneel? No realmente. Siempre terminaban complicados.

—Profundiza el primer pedacito y nos dedicaremos a la segunda parte más tarde. —Natsu la acercó de manera que sus lados se tocaran al caminar—. Cuéntame de tu familia.

Lucy suspiró cansadamente. Su familia. Ella trataba de no pensar sobre ese tema demasiado a menudo. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que Natsu la fastidiaría hasta que le contara sobre su propia vida, de cualquier manera.

—Mis padres, quienes están fallecidos, eran completamente diferentes y por alguna razón se casaron y luego tuvieron dos hijas que fueron igualmente distintas en todos los aspectos. Ninguno de nosotros cuatro teníamos idea de cómo congeniar con el otro, y a menudo yo simplemente asumía que había sido cambiada al nacer, pero los análisis de sangre indicaban otra cosa. —Ella miró la expresión ensimismada de Natsu. Si él estaba esperando la Tribu de los Friedy[1] iba a quedar decepcionado—. No me entiendas mal, no fue una infancia horrible. Éramos más bien como cuatro personas con la misma sangre pero que por alguna razón simplemente no podíamos ser una familia adecuada cuando estábamos todos juntos. —Eso más o menos lo resumía, pensó Lucy. La familia Heartfilia agradablemente ensamblada en una caja que podría ser recluida y abrirse sólo si uno lo eligiera. Eso era mejor sin embargo que dejarla cerrada.

—Suena un poco solitario. —Natsu envolvió el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Eso se sintió terriblemente agradable para el lado femenino de Lucy.

—Teníamos nuestros momentos. Usualmente una calma tensa y fría. Estoy medianamente segura de que amaba a mis padres pero nunca sentí que estuvieran realmente a gusto entre ellos. Había simplemente esa general falta de interés que brilló hasta el final. Y eso pareció influir en Michelle y en mí misma. Desafortunadamente eso no ha cambiado incluso de adultas.

—¿Te gustaría eso?

—Lo intenté con Michelle, aunque probablemente no lo suficientemente duro. —Lucy recordó la sorpresa en la cara de Michelle cuando ella se había aparecido un año con un regalo en su cumpleaños. Ambas terminaron sintiéndose incómodas—. No sé cómo ser una hermana. Además, somos completamente opuestas. —Lucy recordó vívidamente las salvajes tiradas de cabello y los insultos en las peleas que ella y Michelle habían tenido. Eso simplemente había progresado en una fría cortesía en la edad adulta. No era culpa de Michelle. Ni era su culpa. Era simplemente alguna peculiaridad genética que no permitía que nadie de la familia Heartfilia realmente congeniara con el otro como una familia normal hacía. Nadie en su familia parecía manejar el amor muy bien. Por lo que preferían evitarlo en su lugar. De ahí la confusión de lo que ella sentía por Natsu. ¿Tenía la capacidad para amar a alguien? ¿O terminaría como sus padres? Fríamente indiferente hacia su compañero.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza tristemente. No podía imaginarse no tener una estrecha relación con su familia. Pero lo ilustraba bastante acerca de la mujer a su lado.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de Michelle? ¿Vas a hacer otro intento con ella?

Lucy exhaló un suspiro de frustración.

—No sé. Lo dudo. Realmente no pienso que nada nos pueda unir ahora. Somos demasiado recelosas entre nosotras. —Lucy quería dejar este tema. Era incómodo. Sus ojos se movieron a través del muelle, detrás de los fabricantes de coloridos vestidos para fiestas. Ella se sintió insulsa con la remera prestada que le quedaba demasiado grande. Se detuvo de repente.

—¡Condenadamente increíble! —Lucy chistó mientras sus manos se apretaron en puños a su lado.

—¿Qué? —La atmósfera sensible estaba definitivamente quebrada. Natsu miró en dirección a la feroz mirada fija de Lucy.

—¡Esa mujer! —Lucy apuntó su dedo en la dirección de una morena en unos diminutos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta amarilla—. ¡Es Minerva Orland! —Ella observó la expresión confusa de Natsu—. Mi traidora ex compañera de piso. La he estado buscando durante meses. —Lucy comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Minerva estaba tomando—. ¡Minerva! —Lucy gritó fuerte, no importándole quien la oía. Estaba decidida a alcanzar a su presa de grandes-tetas-sintéticas.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Minerva Orland al ver a Lucy fue rápidamente oculta cuando detuvo en seco sus pasos.

—Lucy Heartfilia, ¿cómo estás? —Le preguntó Minerva, sus ojos detectando al magnífico hombre al lado de su ex amiga. Lucy bufó burlonamente.

—No finjas que no te importa, Minerva. —Lucy sintió la mano de Natsu suavemente descender por su brazo. ¿Eso era apoyo o él estaba preocupado de que ella fuera a infligirle algún daño corporal a Minerva?

—¿Qué te pasa, Lucy? —Minerva tenía el aspecto de una mujer que sabía demasiado bien lo que estaba mal.

Lucy levantó las mangas de su camisa demasiado grande, preparándose para la batalla.

—Oh caramba, ¿por dónde comenzar, Minerva? Veamos, robaste mi televisión, estéreo, joyas y mis tarjetas de crédito. Luego procediste a acumular enormes deudas bajo mi nombre porque eres una mentirosa arpía ladrona. ¿Eso lo resume más o menos?

—Oh. —Minerva respondió discretamente. La mujer estaba atrapada y lo sabía.

—Sí, ésa es la inadecuada respuesta poco convincente que esperaría de ti, Minerva.

Natsu observaba a las dos mujeres silenciosamente. Ésta no era su pelea. Él ayudaría si ella se lo pidiera pero hasta entonces estaría un paso atrás, observando y admirando la manera en que Lucy lo manejaba por sí misma. La mujer era intrépida.

—Lo siento, Lucy, yo sólo pasaba por una mala racha y creí que no te importaría echarme una mano. —Le dijo Minerva, como si esto la disculpara de sus acciones.

Lucy profirió una risa ronca.

—Qué montón de mierda. Si uno está en problemas pide ayuda, no toma y fastidia la vida de alguien.

—Sí, por supuesto, tienes razón. Te giraré un cheque ahora mismo para cubrir todo lo que te debo. —Minerva metió la mano en su bolso para hacer justamente eso.

Lucy ya había sido víctima de los cheques sin fondos de Minerva antes.

—Gracias, pero prefiero y debo insistir en dinero en efectivo en lo que se refiere a ti.

—No eres nada confiada, Lucy. —Minerva le contestó descaradamente.

—¿Te sorprende que no confíe en ti? Qué impactante. —Lucy murmuró cínicamente. Para ser honesta, ella era escéptica acerca de conseguir recuperar algo de lo que Minerva le había robado pero no estaba de más intentarlo.

—No tengo dinero en efectivo en este momento…

—Por supuesto que no, Minerva. Qué sorprendente sería eso.

Minerva la miró pensativamente.

—¿Todavía estás viviendo en Fairy Tail? Puedo hacerte una visita y llevarte tu dinero. Te prometo que lo haré. —Insistió, sonando como si realmente tuviera intención de hacerlo.

—Sí, vivo allí. Y puedo decirte que tu promesa… no me deja tranquila al respecto. —Lucy también le dio la dirección de Natsu a Minerva, quien la apuntó diligentemente y luego los dejó, prometiendo devolver algo del dinero de Lucy.

—¿Piensas que Minerva te devolverá el dinero?

—No, y ésas son falsas.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Natsu, viéndose confundido.

—Sus tetas. Tenías los ojos clavados en ellas.

—Es difícil no hacerlo. Pero las tuyas son mucho mejores, bebé.

—Y ésa, afortunadamente para ti, es la respuesta correcta.

La mano de Natsu atrapó lo de ella.

—¿Así que vas a quedarte conmigo?

—Por el momento.

* * *

[1] Fue una serie de TV durante los años 70. Una mujer con 3 hijas se casó con un hombre con 3 hijos, de apellido Brady, y a la familia nueva la llamaron "the Brady Bunch".


End file.
